


No Light No Light

by LadyDuMaurier



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuMaurier/pseuds/LadyDuMaurier
Summary: All of Zelda's worries about Sabrina signing the Book of the Beast had vanished, however she didn't expect her past, or a part of it, returned to Greendale.Various secrets are revealed; treason, fear, passion and even what she feared the most. Love.Mistakes can be forgiven?





	1. No Light No Light

**Author's Note:**

> Author: ladydumaurier  
> Translation credit: zeldaspellman-protection-squad

After her classes had ended all Zelda wanted was to rest, Ambrose was taking care of the morgue, Hilda was at her damned job in the bookstore and Sabrina was at the Academy, thankfully adapting. To arrive home and enjoy a good dose of whisky in silence seemed like the best of plans, Faustus however, asked to speak to her after her class. Cursed be him.  
  
As she was collecting the music sheets the hysterical sound of screams coming from the hallway caught her attention, making her run as she exited the room.  
  
“Someone call the High Priest!” A blond girl shouted, scared, in between a group in the hallway.  
  
“What is happening?” Zelda was beside them.  
  
“Stanford, the idiot, was going to make a prank and summoned a hellhound.” Another scared girl answered.  
  
“Damn be you, irresponsible teenagers.” Walking again Zelda reached the middle of the hallway, where an enormous hound was to be found, blue flames in its orbits, its dark fur high, teeth out of the jaw and a forked tongue; its paws were atop a young man and pool of blood was present where he seemed to have suffered a bite.  
  
“Viventem in tenebras, et inferos. Desiderat sanguinis igne Spiritus ruinasque delendos. Pro quo veniat angelus, qui occiderunt Lucifer. Parere imperio mea, transfuga creatura.” Zelda got closer as she pronounced the words, the hound jumped away from the boy and faced her.  
  
“Aunt Zelda” Sabrina’s voice sounded beside her, she was with Faustus and Nicholas, a reoccurring figure by her side.  
  
Zelda could not bear to be distracted so she chose to ignore them. The animal was getting closer lowering its head, the witch could not see its eyes, but if she did, the blues flames would be staring at her. She stretched her hand and caressed the beast as if it was a common pet, Zelda could feel its heat almost burning her.  
  
“Redit in tenebris incendia nutrit animales ingenuo damnatorum. Ad inferos, maledicta creatura Et scindite damnatorum. De inferis. Iubes me ad inferos.”  
  
Fire engulfed the animal, its brightness almost blinding the people present. Hot air filled the room and the creature vanished, leaving behind a trail of black dust and the smell of sulfur.  
  
Zelda leaned on a closet, she tried to remain standing, but her legs were shaking. The words following were merely little noises to her exhausted body.  
  
“Aunt Zelda, are you okay?” Sabrina said as she hugged her, the young witch had never seen something like that.  
  
“I am, it was just a bit exhausting.”  
  
“Who was responsible for this summoning?” Faustus demanded in an altered tone.  
  
A boy pointed to the other fallen on the floor.  
  
“Take him to the infirmary and call the responsible. The rest of you to your dorms, immediately.”  
  
His words didn’t need to be repeated to his will to be done, the hallway cleared in minutes, only blood remaining.  
  
“Miss Spellman, I’ll take care of your aunt, you and Mr. Scratch are also dismissed.” He said as he got closer to the older witch.  
  
“I’m sorry Father Blackwood, I’m not going anywhere.” Said Sabrina, incisive.  
  
“I’m fine darling, it was a bit tiring but I’m better now.”  
  
“How did you do that Professor Spellman?” Asked Nicholas curiously.  
  
“She performed a convocation spell on the already summoned hound. It didn’t have a master seeing that the boy who summoned it almost became its meal.” Faustus explained trying to make them leave as soon as possible.  
  
“Hell Creatures are not to be used in pranks.” Zelda stated already more stable. “It’s better for you two to go; there was already too much mess for today”  
“Alright, see you at home”  
  
Sabrina departed with Nicholas, leaving the High Priest with her aunt.  
  
“You did very well Zelda, but you could’ve gotten seriously hurt.”  
  
“A simple thank you would be enough Faustus.” The witch put herself together.  
  
“Let’s go to my office, I have something that can help you.” He offered his arm and she took it despite the initial doubt.  
  
The way to his office was silent, since Constance’s death and Judas’ birth, she had approached the boy only because she was his unholy godmother, but had grown apart from the High Priest, even knowing that Constance’s death had not been her fault. There was something about the impossibility to save her that bothered the witch. She did not want people to think that she had let the poor Lady Blackwood die only to take her place.  
  
The truth was she didn’t want the post for years now, to satisfy the carnal desire with Faustus had always been good, but she knew him well and was aware of the consequences that would follow. In all her years she had seen a lot of marriages, few had remained, in the end it all was about a contract and a new institution, and that was not for her.  
  
When they arrived Zelda sat down on one of the chairs that faced the table while Faustus retrieved something from his cabinet. He offered her a glass with a blood red liquid on it.  
  
“What is it?” She asked analyzing it for a moment.  
  
“I’m not going to kill you Zelda, the world is far more interesting with you in it.”  
  
She drank, the liquid went down burning her throat like absinthe, but it was reinvigorating.  
  
“You said you needed to speak with me.” She placed the glass on the table, meeting the blue eyes of the man beside her.  
  
“Yes, I would like to invite you to have dinner in my house.”  
  
“Faustus, I don’t know if that would be appropriate.” Zelda got up.  
  
“I understand you want to respect Constance’s memory, I do as well, but she is gone Zelda. Neither of us can be punished for it.”  
  
“Oh Faustus, I know how much you like punishments.” A sparkle lit his eyes. “But I don’t want to be the reason of gossips”  
  
“We are good at keeping our business secret.” He buried his hand in her strawberry locks, caressed her face with his thumb and kissed her forehead.  
  
“You are a man of dangerous games Faustus.”  
  
“If I remember correctly you’ve always appreciated the discipline and pain of my games. They have never been dangerous for you.”  
  
“But your words have.” And again, Zelda saw herself dancing to the same song she had been trying to avoid. Leaning in she kissed him almost chastely, if not for the bite to his lower lip.  
  
“Is that a yes?” He eyed her, sporting a side smile that most would have seen as intimidating, but for her it was exciting.  
  
“No, Sabrina was scared and must have scared Hilda was well, I’ll dine with my family.” She put some distance between them, placing her hands on his chest. “But if you are up to a snack in the witching hour?”  
  
“I’ll be waiting for you.”  
  
Zelda flashed him a smile and exited the room, leaving him.  
  
“Really she has her charms, the performance with the hound was impressive, few witches have such control or power to do it.” Lilith emerged like a cat without announcing herself.  
“Zelda has always been a talented witch. That’s why she is here.”  
  
“Yes she is, but she is only here because you enjoy moments like that.”  
  
“What has brought you here?” Faustus tried to change subjects.  
  
“Sabrina, but your professor might be affected as well.”  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“We have a new principal in Greendale.” The woman sat crossing her legs, a diabolic smirk adorning her face.  
  
On the other side of town Sabrina and Ambrose were telling Hilda about the happenings.  
  
“You had to see Aunt Hilda, when she petted the hound it was just like in a comic book. Auntie Zee was the Academy’s heroine.” Ambrose related enthusiastic.  
  
“Father Blackwood said he would take care of her, she was exhausted. I thought she was going to faint.” Sabrina still remained apprehensive.  
  
“Don’t worry dear, Zelda has always been good at dealing with infernal creatures. But when she arrives we will take care of her” Hilda said turning off the oven.  
  
“That was sinister” Remembered Ambrose as he got up to help set the table.  
  
“And how was school dear?” Hilda changed topics seeing how much her niece was impressed.  
  
“It was fine, we changed principals. He is British and said he knows you. It was weird honestly.” Sabrina frowned as she remembered.  
  
“What’s his name?” Asked Hilda.  
  
“Thomas, Thomas Graham. He said he knows the family.”  
  
“Damned be him. Are you sure that’s his name?”  
  
“Yes, he is a warlock isn’t he?” Concluded Sabrina.  
  
“Yes he is, but there is more than that.” Hilda looked shocked.  
  
“Now I’m curious, who is that guy?” Ambrose inquired leaving the cutlery aside.  
  
Hilda pondered about the possibility of being buried again, but it seemed like an interesting fact to tell about her sister.  
  
“Thomas was engaged to you Aunt Zelda.”  
  
“No way!” Now Sabrina was the one shocked.  
  
“Auntie Zee was engaged?” Asked Ambrose, not sure if he had heard correctly.  
  
“It was a long time ago. He came to study at the Academy and joined the debate club. Edward didn’t like him, what made Zelda get close to him only to provoke Edward.”  
  
“They dated?” Sabrina forgot all about the hellhound.  
  
“No, they were only friends. Until a month before graduation, I don’t know what happened to her. Zelda decide to go to London, she and Edward had a fight and she went a day after prom.”  
“And what happened?”  
  
“He travelled with her, we exchanged a few letter then. Your father, Sabrina, was mad; he used to say Graham would ruin Zelda’s life.”  
“But how Auntie Zee got engaged?” Ambrose couldn’t picture the situation.  
  
“After five years Edward decided to bring Zelda back, I went as well. I liked Graham, he had a nice sense of humor and didn’t pick on me. Then, on the middle of diner he proposed and gave her a ring with a black diamond.”  
  
“And Aunt Zee?” Asked Sabrina excitedly.  
  
“She said yes, but only to provoke your father.”  
  
“And why she didn’t marry?”  
  
“They remained together for twenty years after the engagement. Then Graham decided to validate the marriage and Zelda broke up with him and came back home.”  
  
“Aunt Zelda broke up with a guy because he wanted to marry her? That sure sounds like her.” Ambrose said ironically.  
  
“And he didn’t try to get back together?” Sabrina seemed disappointed with the sudden end of the story.  
  
“I don’t know, I think they met a few times, but that happened a long time ago. It is really surprising that he is here.”  
  
“Who is here Hilda?” Zelda made her way to the kitchen, the three pairs of eyes turned to her.  
  
“We are talking about my new principal, Thomas Graham. He said he knows the family.” Sabrina answered her aunt, her gaze on Ambrose’s smug smirk.  
  
“What have you told them Hilda?” Her voice was dead serious.  
  
“Aunt Zelda I can’t believe you broke up with Principal Graham just because he wanted to marry you.” Sabrina couldn’t make sense of the reason.  
  
In that instant Zelda’s eyes pierced Hilda, knowing she had told them the entire story.  
  
“That happened a long time ago and doesn’t concern you.”  
  
“First you save the Academy and then we discover a secret engagement, Aunt Zee you are a Pandora’s Box.” Ambrose joked.  
  
“I prefer to talk about the hound.” Zelda tried to change the conversation’s topic.  
  
“Aunt Hilda said you’ve always been good with infernal creatures. How did you learn?” Asked Ambrose as he stopped laughing.  
  
“I specialized when I was in London.”  
  
And then judging by her sister’s glare, Hilda was sure she was bound to end up at the Cain Pit at some moment.  
  
“Did you learn with him?” Sabrina inquired, her questioning look upon her.  
  
“I am not talking about this with you.”  
  
“Come on Auntie Zee.” Tried Ambrose.  
  
“I will take a bath, I have lost both my patience and hunger.”  
  
Ascending the stairs to her room, Zelda processed the newly acquired information. It had been years since she had last seen Thomas and now he was here in Greendale.  
  
Thomas was in the short list of men that had moved her, and a short list it was. She could remember Edward fighting with her about all men she had a relationship with; the truth was he had been right about almost all of them, except Thomas who despite being pro change, he saw the differently, and Faustus, of whom he never knew, only suspected. The end of both the relationships had been different, as well as their beginnings. Damned be men.  
  
Entering a cold bath Zelda let her thoughts travel far, emotional connections were cruel, lust was a safer way.  
  
She got out, dried her hair and put on a dark blue dress and a coat. She downed a dose of whisky, stepping on her heels and put on a red lipstick.  
  
She had agreed to meet Faustus later but the loss of dinner had left her with other desires, ones she knew he could sate.  
  
She teleported and arrived at the Blackwood residence, the dark wood and old style manor greeted her, Faustus had made a few changes after Constance’s death. The living room remained almost intact. The house was silent, she went upstairs, glancing at the room she had helped to decorate for Judas and saw the boy sleeping.  
  
At the end of the corridor Zelda heard the sound of running water, the High Priest was showering then. That left her with a few minutes to think of something.  
  
She went to the kitchen and returned with two goblets and an open bottle of wine. Placing them on the side table she served a dose of wine to herself. Zelda got out of her dress wearing only her coat.  
The water stopped and she turned her gaze to the door.  
  
“You took your time.” Her green sparkled with mischief.  
  
“I thought you were coming on the witching hour.” Faustus eyes met hers, surprised.  
  
“Disappointed?” She asked, almost as a teasingly.  
  
“You never disappoint me.” There was only a towel around his waist.  
  
She got up from the bed, took a sip and left the goblet. Zelda let her coat slip; only a red corset and garter belt covered her pale body, her hair still falling on her shoulders, the sound of her heels resonating on the wooden floor.  
  
“See something you like Faustus?”  
  
‘In Satan’s name’ He thought as he heard his name coming from those lips.  
  
“I do, shall I take it as an offer?”  
  
“Do as you wish.” She smiled and kissed him.  
  
Her hands were on his neck, bringing him closer and mashing their bodies together. Zelda had always liked the smell of his aftershave, something between mint and lemon grass that exhaled a fresh scent. His hands traveled down her back, sharp nails scratching her and stopping on her waist.  
  
“You are mine.” He whispered in her ear.  
  
“I’m not, you have yet to claim me.” She said kissing the curve of his neck.  
  
He drew away and threw her on the bed, in his eyes a mixture of passion, challenge and the familiar lust. Faustus was not a gentle lover, no, he liked to be rough and tease limits.  
“You will pay for your words.”  
  
Faustus climbed atop her and kissed her furiously, biting and sucking at her neck, hearing the soft moans escape her. He knew his lover’s body, every curve and every sensitive spot, knew just where to push. Soon a trail of red and purple marks was formed.  
  
With a mysterious smile he leaned to the side and took a dagger out of one the drawers.  
  
“What do you plan to do with that Faustus?” The subtle apprehension on her voice made him smile like the Chesire Cat.  
  
“Just claim you.” He answered cutting the corset and throwing it on the floor.  
  
“You own me a new corset.”  
  
“I like the sight of you better without it.”  
  
He descended to her breasts, nibbling on her nipples until they were hard, fondling with them with his hands. Lowering his attentions to her abdomen he gazed at her velvety skin, Zelda truly was a pleasure to be savored wholly.  
  
He placed one of the witch’s legs on his shoulder and caressed the other that was still resting on the satin sheets.  
  
“Damn you Faustus.” She arched her back and could only hear her garter belt being torn apart and thrown on the floor.  
  
He buried his head between her legs, tasting the bittersweet flavor of her hot and wet folds. His tongue going deeper in an increasing rhythm.  
  
Zelda’s hands sank in his dark hair.  
  
“For Lucifer, don’t you dare stop.” She squirmed.  
  
“Tell me, are you mine?”  
  
Zelda knew what he wanted to hear, but this was a game she liked to play.  
  
He inserted two fingers inside her and looked up, staring at her.  
  
“You are so close dear; it would be a sacrilege not to thank me. Are you mine?” He pressed harder, circling her clit and his nails brought a very welcome friction. “They are just words.”  
  
“Yours.” Her chopped breath made her chest rise and fall hastily.  
  
“I don’t think I’ve heard, are you mine?”  
  
“All yours … deeply yours …. only yours.”  
  
“Say my name, I want you to scream it to all hell to hear.” His voice was almost a growl.  
  
“More Faustus … Faus… Faustus… Fausssstus.”  
  
He quickened his movements a bit more and freed her, legs trembling.  
  
He drew away looking at her, satisfied but not sated. He poured himself a glass of wine, delighted with the mix of alcohol and Zelda’s taste.  
  
Her breathing was steadying, but her eyes were still closed.  
  
“Are you going to keep looking at me waiting for permission?” Her eyes remained closed but she sported a smile.  
  
“I don’t need permission to take what is mine.” He left the goblet and caressed the still sensitive body. He sat beside her and kissed the witch, letting Zelda’s hands bring his body above hers.  
  
“You seem happy Faustus.” She pulls at his towel feeling his hard cock against her skin.  
  
“You have no idea how much.” He lets himself be taken, her nails scratching his back, teeth biting at his lobe, legs parting and enclosing his waist.  
  
He penetrated her, felt she clenching down, taking her carelessly, a conqueror marking his conquest. The perfume of her skin excited him like an aphrodisiac. If he could only keep a memory it would be of Zelda writhing beneath him, moaning because of him, all pride and morality left aside. If having her was a sin, he would sin every day, everything for those green eyes.  
  
She cursed as she got close to her limit.  
  
“I’ll give you what you want darling.”  
  
He kissed her as he started to thrust faster and they reached release. He spilled his seed inside and collapsed beside her.  
  
They remained like that for a few minutes, their gasping breaths the only thing perturbing the silence. Getting up Faustus filled the two goblets and handed one out to the redhead.  
  
“I would love to be surprised like this more times.”  
  
“Don’t get used to it, I only needed to get away from home a bit.”  
  
“Any problems? Your niece is causing trouble again?”  
  
“No.” She slapped his arm slightly. “You could just pretend to like her.”  
  
“I’m fine. What happened?”  
  
“The past. I don’t know why mess with old stories.”  
  
“Are you talking about the English man that came to town?”  
  
“When did you bet word of Thomas’ arrival?”  
  
“Today, I have my sources. Did he look for you?” Faustus was interested, however his face was a mask of indifference.  
  
“That doesn’t concern you, but no. Sabrina talked to him and Hilda told the tale. Explaining past decisions isn’t my favorite subject.”  
  
“I still can’t believe you got involved with him.”  
  
“You were too busy competing with Edward for the position of High Priest and marrying Constance. It’s understandable you don’t believe, you don’t remember how brilliant he was too.”  
  
“At least I and Edward agreed on something. He wasn’t the right man for you.”  
  
“Could we not talk about the past?”  
  
“As you wish, this night is ours and no one else’s.”  
  
“It’s almost the witching hour, after comes the demons’ hour. Do you have any idea of what we could do while that?”  
  
“I want to do wicked things to you, make you forget everything around you.”  
  
“Your eyes are cruel, should I be afraid?” She placed the wine aside, tracing his face with her left hand.  
  
“I won’t do anything you don’t want.” He kissed her, pulling her closer, her nudity reminding him of The Birth of Venus.  
  
The truth was while he took her he felt threatened for the first time in years; he and Zelda had been dancing around each other for years, they had a history together. However, the newly arrived man and she had one as well, one that, despite the layers of detachment, still messed with Zelda.  
  
‘It doesn’t matter, you are mine Zelda. The forbidden fruit of the Spellmans, I won’t let go of you this time.’  
  
A lot of thoughts and memories came forth that day, but all Zelda wanted was to enjoy Faustus’ warm embrace.


	2. Earned It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autor: ladydumaurier  
> Crédito de tradução: zeldaspellman-protection-squad

Zelda opened her eyes as the sun started rising, she felt Faustus hands upon her skin, embracing her, it wasn’t likely of him to do it and she didn’t remember when they had moved to that position.  
  
His soft breathing and relaxed body were not a common sight, she moved carefully to not to wake him and her fingers traced his face briefly before she got up.  
  
Now standing she glanced at her reflection on a mirror, rustled hair, purple and red marks coloring her neck and shoulders; an outsider would’ve thought she had been attacked, and she was, but not like one could presume. She retrieved the dress she left at the drawer and moved to the bathroom, new marks were revealed. Faustus really was a libertine with the right lash in hands. The thought made her smile.  
  
She got dressed, washed her face and brushed her hair with brush she found and she looked better, but the smell of sex still permeated her. She returned to the bedroom and collected her coat from the floor, draped it over her shoulders and glanced at the mirror again.  
  
“French leaving?” Faustus voice cuts through the silence.  
  
“I thought you were sleeping.” Turning she saw he get up and put on a black robe, the ice cold blue irises staring at her.  
  
“I was, but I’m a light sleeper.”  
  
“I am going to have to cover up what you did.” She said as he traced the marks on her pale skin.  
  
“You didn’t seem bothered when I was making them.” He gave her side smile. “See you later?”  
  
“Yes, that’s the lucky thing about working together.” She sealed their lips in a quick kiss, getting away before it could deepen. “I have to go.”  
  
“May Satan walk with you.” He said, making her blush.  
  
Departing Zelda teleported, appearing at the living room of her house. She observed the ambient and the lights on the kitchen drew her attention, Hilda was not bound to wake up for an hour yet. She saw Ambrose leaning on the sink sipping from a cup of tea.  
  
“Ambrose what are you doing up at this hour? You have to be at the Academy early.”  
  
“I couldn’t sleep, Luke and I had a fight and things got confusing.” He jumped away from the sink and left the cup behind. “Auntie Zee, can you like two people at the same time?”  
  
“I don’t know, that’s complicated.” Zelda didn’t know the answer, she had made herself the same question a long time ago and she still didn’t know how to answer it.  
  
“I know.” He observed her more intensely. “You got home now? I didn’t even see you leave.”  
  
“I needed to breathe a little. Cursed be you lot, you all drive me crazy.”  
  
“Auntie Zee your neck…”  
  
“Not a word about this or I swear yours will be the next body in the Cain Pit.”  
  
“Okay” He agreed with a laugh. “I won’t say a thing about your walk of shame.”  
  
“One more joke and you will see the Dark Lord in person.” She got away.  
  
Ascending the stairs to her bedroom Zelda thanked Lucifer that Hilda decided to change bedrooms, to answer questions about where she had been was the last thing she needed. She took a cold shower, put on a fresh black nightdress and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
The morning came all too soon; Hilda, Sabrina and Ambrose were at the kitchen. To Hilda and Sabrina, the lack of Zelda was uncommon but Ambrose remained quiet.  
  
“I don’t understand why Aunt Zelda didn’t want to talk about Principal Graham. It was she that broke up with him.” Sabrina said as she ate a slice of toast.  
  
“Is he still hot?” Hilda asked lowering her voice a bit.  
  
“I don’t know he is different, in good way.”  
  
“Maybe Aunt Zelda prefers to enjoy the present.” Ambrose smiled in his coffee.  
  
“Maybe.” Sabrina agreed.  
  
“Good morning.” Zelda emerged, wearing a high collar black dress and a blazer of the same color.  
  
“Good morning.” The three said in unison.  
  
“Nice dress Aunt Zee.” Ambrose looked closely at her perfectly hidden neck.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Aunt Zelda can you warn Father Blackwood that I will be late for his class? Miss Wardwell and I …”  
  
“Sabrina, whatever it is that mess of a witch wants to talk to you about your studies at the Academy are more important. You will go to class, no delays.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“You challenged him for this subject, so you will take the responsibility for your actions. No delays.”  
  
Sabrina frowned, but she knew this was not a discussion she would win.  
  
“I’m going then.”  
  
“Good class dear.” Hilda wished her waving.  
  
The breakfast finished shortly, Hilda stayed at home and Ambrose and Zelda went to the Academy. The students’ eyes seemed to follow her strangely, theirs whispers barely concealed.  
  
“What’s happening?” Zelda asked turning to her nephew.  
  
“They are talking about you. More specifically about what you did yesterday, it was awesome.”  
  
“I dismiss the talks about what was result of a prank.”  
  
“Come on Aunt Zee, you go to admit it, not even Father Blackwood would’ve done better.”  
  
A smile escaped the witch, it was good to be recognized by her merits, even if that meant a critic to the High Priest. She went to the choir’s room and her first class was already there. She initiated the class and it went smoothly, as did the ones that followed until the break.  
  
“Professor Spellman, could we talk to you?” Said Nick, flanked by two other boys and Prudence.  
  
“Of course, do you have any doubts about the music sheets?”  
  
“No. It’s not about class that we wanted to talk. It’s about what you did yesterday.” Nick continued.  
  
“About the hellhound, I hope you are not thinking about doing something stupid like Mr. Stanford.” Zelda stopped what she was doing, leaving the music sheets aside and turning her attention towards them.  
  
“We aren’t, but we’d like to learn about infernal creatures. Their history, summoning, convocations, command. You seem to have the knowledge to teach us.” Prudence spoke now, taking the lead. She was a daring girl, admirable until a certain point.  
  
“The Academy does not offer infernal creature in its curriculum, besides, you would need permission from the High Priest.” Zelda explained.  
  
“It wasn’t just us that were impressed by you performance Professor Spellman, we would like you talk to Father Blackwood on our behalf.” Nick took the lead again.  
  
“If you are really up to it, I will talk to him.”  
  
“Thank you, we will wait for the answer.” Said the boy, concluding the conversation.  
  
Zelda knew that curious and impetuous glint of youth she saw in the eyes of those who had just left her; during her time at the Academy she also had it, a voracious hunger for knowledge and power, and that’s what protected her from both mortals and witches.  
  
While she moved to talk to Faustus she remembered reaching out to him on the past; it was on her second year, she knocked at the door of her brother’s tutor, wearing an emerald green dress that reached her knees. He had looked at her confused and she asked for help on more advanced subjects, the next hours were a mix of explanations and flirts. ‘Teasing a teacher, for Beelzebub I was crazy’. And he liked her boldness, liked being teased. Some things never change.  
  
Coming back to reality, she knocked at his door and heard his voice telling her to come in.  
  
“To what do I own the visit Professor Spellman?” He glanced at her, casting away the book he was reading.  
  
“Some students talked to me Father, they want to learn about infernal creatures. I would like your permission to teach them, as a facultative subject to the interested students.” She was objective.  
  
“Zelda, infernal creatures are a complex matter. I know the students are impressed with what they saw, but a subject like that in their young hands does not seem appropriate.”  
  
“Oh Faustus, we both have the knowledge, it’s valid that we share with it students. Young witches and warlocks should learn how to attack and defend properly.”  
  
“It doesn’t take a hellhound to end a mortal.”  
  
“Witches attack and kill other witches, this would be a good way to protect themselves and feel the presence of the Dark Lord.” Zelda looked at his direction, but not at him.  
  
“Is there something happening and you wish to tell me?” Faustus got up and joined her standing at the other side of the table.  
  
“No, nothing.” ‘Not happening anymore’ “I just think we should take the students to their full potential.”  
  
“They are doing fine.”  
  
“So you will deny it? You will ignore the request?”  
  
“Zelda they are teenagers, they don’t have proper interests yet. If they want to learn in the future, they will, but for now they won’t.”  
  
“So you are forbidding me from teaching them?” If there was something that Zelda couldn’t stand it was being forbidden, even if in this case the interests was less hers and more her students’; anyway, Zelda liked being able to choose.  
  
“I am, no student will learn about it inside this Academy.”  
  
“As you wish Faustus.” She smiled as she answered; Faustus knew this matter wouldn’t be easily forgotten.  
  
“I like your dress, but I would like to see more skin.” He said touching her face softly.  
  
“You would see more of it if you didn’t mark it so thoroughly.” Zelda turned her back to him.  
  
“It still wouldn’t be enough.” He whispered in her ear, knowing she was mad at him.  
  
“Enough can be morally questionable.” She said without looking at him and left the room.  
  
Faustus remembered when the witch used the same phrase in a completely different sense, playing with words was something that Zelda did very well, it annoyed him at the same time that it could be exciting in other situations.  
  
Across the Academy, through the crowded courtyard, Zelda's eyes met the ones of the young man who looked out for her, leaning against a wall and looking out the window as if expecting something. Turning to him, the teacher inside her said to be obedient, but the witch part said she was making the right decision.  
  
“Mr. Scratch, can we talk?”  
  
“Of course Professor Spellman.”  
  
“Follow me.” They went outside, stopping the stone stairway. “I talked with Father Blackwood about the matter you came to me to ask, the answer I got is that I can’t teach that within the Academy.”  
  
“Why?” His face assumed a disappointed expression.  
  
“He claims you are just impressed, not really interested.”  
  
“And what do you think Miss?” The brown eyes stared at her.  
  
“I think that anyone with hunger for knowledge is not satiated with a no.”  
  
“And what that means?”  
  
“That means that if you are really willing to store some knowledge into your empty heads I am willing to give it. I don’t want impressed or weak students, this is my first and final offer. Organize the interested students and meet me two days from now at the clearing in the wood at 11.”  
  
“What about Father Blackwood?”  
  
“He said I couldn’t teach you at the Academy, this is more like a study group.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“I will not accept more students later, so be sure of whom you will bring with you.” She said sternly.  
  
“Yes ma’am, I…”  
  
Before he could continue Sabrina arrived, closing the door of an old black Ford Mustang, drawing their attention.  
  
“I made it in time Aunt Zelda.” Sabrina said as she made her way to them, the car’s other door opened.  
  
“I can see that.”  
  
“I was waiting for you, everything alright?” Nicholas said and picked up Sabrina’s bag, putting it over his shoulder.  
  
“Yeah, I just needed to tend to a few matters. Come on.” She grabbed his hand and parted from her aunt.  
  
They went inside and left Zelda with the man who got out of the car, his hair was gray and he was wearing a shirt and a blazer.  
  
“Thomas.” She said approaching the man, arms crossed in front of the car.  
  
“Zelda.” Her name was spoken like a song. “Coincidence huh?”  
  
“You giving my niece a ride to my workplace, yes it is a coincidence.” She stopped a meter in front of him.  
  
“After all these years you welcome me like that? I was expecting something heartier.” The words came out with a dose of humor, ironic.  
  
“You are an idiot you know.” She punched him in the arm.  
  
“No I’m not.”  
  
“What brings you to Greendale? If I remember correctly, the last time I saw you, you said you needed to stay away from America.”  
  
“I’ve stayed away long enough, new business brought me back.”  
  
“And those would be?”  
  
“Always curious, how about we go out and I tell you?”  
  
“I’m busy.”  
  
“I didn’t say when. Perhaps I should surprise you.” He approached her, his eyes were a crystalline blue.  
  
“That’s difficult.” She sounded daring.  
  
“I have my tricks.” He said and lifted her chin, but drew away soon. “It’s good to see you Zelda.”  
  
Zelda smiled at his pretension, Thomas acted so naturally, as if the years of separation hadn’t changed a thing; meeting him had not been like she expected, there was not any discomfort or strangeness.  
  
She had not noticed, but there were eyes observing her from the upper floor; and discomfort didn’t represent an inch of what Faustus was feeling.  
  
“I see you have seen the new principal, Blackwood. An interesting fellow indeed, but his closeness with Sabrina isn’t good.” Lilith said behind his back, seeing the same scene play out.”  
  
“No kind of approximation with him is good. Graham never respected traditions or limits.”  
  
“Are we talking about Sabrina or are you having a jealousy crisis?” The demoness sat atop his table.  
  
“Don’t be foolish, jealousy.” Faustus pulled his chair and sat down in front of her.  
  
“You men are so presumable, you sleep with a woman and think that you have some kind of power over her.” She said rolling her eyes.  
  
“My personal affairs are not the matter.”  
  
“Ah well, I’ll keep an eye on him at Baxter High, try to find out if he represents danger for Sabrina. Try to keep him out of the Academy and the Spellmans’ house, use any methods you see fit. We can’t allow a stranger to interfere in the Dark Lord’s will.”  
  
“I don’t take orders from you, but I will.”  
  
“You know, the hurt ego is a powerful weapon.” She vanished with a smirk.  
  
Faustus punched his desk on frustration and went on to his classes, if his anger could not be taken out on the man himself, he would do so to the creature he had brought. Assignments to keep her busy and singling her out in class were just the beginning. ‘Let’s see for how much time you will support being in two schools Miss Spellman.”  
  
The day went by fast, Sabrina entered the car scoffing.  
  
“Any problems?” Zelda asked after hearing the loud bang of the door.  
  
“Yes, Father Blackwood. For Satan, he is awful.”  
  
“Anything in specific?”  
  
“Besides him picking on me for no reason at all? I’m serious Aunt Zelda, he is getting worse.”  
  
“Did you do something?”  
  
“No! He just decided to end me. I can’t even complain to the principal because /he/ is the principal.”  
  
“I will talk to him.” It wasn’t a secret that Faustus didn’t like Sabrina, she was so much like her father and that bothered the High Priest to no end.  
  
“I very much prefer Principal Graham, shame he isn’t the principal here too.”  
  
“Graham gave you a ride, didn’t he?” Zelda peeked at her, a satisfied smile stamped on her face.  
  
“Yu said not to be late, not that I couldn’t get a ride.”  
  
“It’s fine, but don’t do that again.”  
  
“So, how it went with him? He wanted to see you.”  
  
“We talked like the civilized people we are. My life is not one of your Aunt Hilda’s books.”  
  
“But it looks like it. I mean, I don’t understand why my father didn’t like him.”  
  
“Your father and he had different opinions, converged on many topics. He may seem nice to you but you haven’t seen he in a discussion. A vexed Englishman can be intolerable.”  
  
“I know you don’t want to talk about him, but he is cool.”  
  
“He is a good friend, but let’s stop there.”  
  
“Okay. Nick said you’re going to make a study group with him, can I come too?”  
  
“I would be surprised if you didn’t want to participate on something Father Blackwood doesn’t approve off.”  
  
Sabrina smiled at her Aunt’s remark, she really didn’t like Father Blackwood and his stupid rules.  
  
“Nick said there are a lot of students excited with the idea.”  
  
“I hope not to regret listening to them.”  
  
The rest of the way was filled with Sabrina talking about her other classes and her club at Baxter High.  
  
When they arrived at home the table was set, but Hilda wasn’t in the kitchen. Zelda raised her eyebrows at the uncommon event. She followed her niece upstairs and they found Hilda in her bedroom, holding two dresses.  
  
“Going anywhere sister?” Asked Zelda.  
  
“Doctor Cerberus asked me for dinner, just a simple thing.”  
  
“The owner of a bookshop, frankly. Cursed be him.” Zelda rolled her eyes.  
  
“I think it’s nice, a date, hope you have fun Aunt Hilda.”  
  
“I’m a tad nervous.” Apprehension was clear on Hilda’s gentle face.  
  
“Well, as much as I disapprove of anyone this family associating with mortals, if you are going to a date you are going to need help sister.”  
  
“Why? Is this not good?”  
  
“Satan help me, Sabrina leave us.”  
  
Turning to her sister’s wardrobe Zelda pulls out a sea green dress with whit swirls and matching low heels. Zelda snapped her fingers and saw the dress on her sister.  
  
“It looks good, but something needs to change.” She grabbed a brush from the dresser Zelda brushed Hilda’s hair, leaving it loose on the front. “There, better, now it’s with you.”  
  
“Thank you Zelds, but why did you do this?” The younger witched saw herself on the mirror and felt pretty, surprised by her sister’s gesture.  
  
“Sabrina is right, you deserve to have a bit of fun.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“But just to be clear, I don’t approve of the mortal, Sabrina is enough already.” Zelda said, harsh, as she left the room.  
  
The truth was Zelda liked to be nice to Hilda once in a while and helping her with her nerves before a date seemed like a good opportunity to repay the care she had received after that discussion with Sabrina many months ago.  
  
She went to her room and once again took a cold shower. She observed the marks on her skin, now clearer. She had not seen Faustus before she left, and she didn’t want to, she was still mad at him.  
  
After she finished showering she put on a looser black dress and met Sabrina and Ambrose at the kitchen.  
  
“Aunt Zelda, Ambrose and I wanted to meet a few friends and…”  
  
“You have until the witching hour.” Zelda was tired of arguing and having the house all to her seemed like an excellent idea.  
  
“Thanks Aunt Zee.” Ambrose smiled as if he won something.  
  
Dinner was a quick affair and soon everyone went on their way; Zelda sat on the chair outside on the porch. She lightened a cigar and listened to the soft breeze and the trees’ branches rustling, it was all she wanted. Vinegar Tom got up from his basket and curled protectively on her feet.  
  
“What happened Tom?” She asked the dog.  
  
“It’s okay Tom, I’m not dangerous. I’m a friend.” Came Thomas’ voice by the feet of the stairs.  
  
“Are you certain you really are English? Your manners betray the accent.” She teased him while Tom went to get petted.  
  
“I thought about bringing a bottle of wine, but I had no time to buy an adequate harvest.”  
  
“So, have you come to tell me why you are in Greendale?”  
  
“Yes, but also to ask for your help.”  
  
“Spill it.” She waved her hand and he approached, leaning on the wooden fence.  
  
“Remember when we were in London and I got involved with the New Order?”  
  
“I do, the witches who hunt other witches. I wanted to kill you when you did that.”  
  
“Yes well. I received a phone call a week ago, the Rivendell Coven asked for help, the Riverdale’s. Three witches were killed.”  
  
“What do you mean killed?”  
  
“The mortal policed solved the cases as two suicides and a robbery gone wrong. However, a colleague of mine asked me to give it a look and investigating I discovered the last killed witch had a son who had been abandoned and raised by mortals. His name is Connor.”  
  
“Wait, we arranged his funeral, the policed solved it as a homicide. He was an unbaptized warlock.”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
“The parents died as well by what Hilda told me. Suicides.”  
  
“I haven’t said anything yet, I don’t want cause panic, but I believe Greendale might be harboring hunters.”  
  
“Hunters? In Greendale?”  
  
“It’s the closest town that still has the hunter bloodlines and is where the last two murders occurred.”  
  
“We don’t have hunters in years, that is…”  
  
“It is possible. That’s why I need your help, as the years passed witches got better and better at hiding and that raises the suspicion that someone inside some coven might be helping.”  
  
“Why?” The idea seemed inadmissible to Zelda.  
  
“How would they know Connor was a warlock? He was unbaptized and he no idea of his origins.”  
  
“I understand. But that has to be thoroughly investigated. In Satan’s name Thomas, I have a family.” Zelda got up, processing what she had heard.  
  
“That’s why I am in a mortal school; it is easier to blend in as a community figure. Can I count on you?” He asked holding her hands.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“You are a brave witch, Zelda Spellman.”  
  
“Thank you, you too.”  
  
From a high tree a crow cawed, flying back to its owner. The night held no secrets.


	3. Symphaty For  The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autor: ladydumaurier   
> Crédito de tradução: zeldaspellman-protection-squad

Despite the tranquil night sleep had not come easy to Zelda, Thomas had left right after their conversation ended, claiming he had to wake up early, but he saying he would see her soon. He acted with normalcy, but Zelda could feel the tension on his hands when they touched, he had made that gesture frequently, to comfort, to support or to simply show he was on her side. ‘For Lucifer, a gesture can speak so much.’ And then that story about witch hunters, she had to protect her family, especially Sabrina, whose irresponsibility still remained. 

She woke up early and got ready, she had to speak to Faustus, regardless her anger towards him yesterday, he was the High Priest, and if there was someone who could help her find the traitor that person was him.

As she arrived at the kitchen she saw Ambrose putting down the coffee and setting the table. 

“Good morning Aunt Zee.” Ambrose said when he saw her.

“Good morning, where is Hilda?”

“She wasn’t home when I arrived; I don’t think she slept at home.” A smiled cracked his face.

“Oh Ambrose, Hilda’s never…”

Before Zelda could continue Hilda barged through the living room with a bang.

“What in Satan’s name happened to you?” Zelda asked as she noticed her sister’s torn apart dress, as if an animal had clawed it, and the distinct odor of smoke and sulfur was also uncommon. 

Hilda had a look of happiness mixed with a catatonic one at the same time, as if she couldn’t explain a thing.

“Please, I just want a cup of tea.” Hilda went to the kitchen.

“Aunt Hilda, are you okay?” Ambrose asked as shocked as Zelda, he could expect that state from anyone else, but not from sweet Auntie Hilda.

“I just need tea.” She said putting the kettle on the stovetop.

“That mortal, did he do that to you?” Zelda tried to understand her sister’s state.

“No it wasn’t a mortal.” Hilda said moving away. “I think I will take a shower.”

“Hildegard Antoniette Spellman, you are going-” 

“Zelda please.” The words sounded tired as Hilda ascended the stairs.

“Ambrose, I need to get to the Academy, please keep an eye on Hilda or ask Sabrina to do so, this is odd.”

“Sure Aunt Zee.”

Zelda finished her breakfast and went to the Academy with more a worry on her thoughts.

In his office Faustus once more received the Mother of Demons, she wore a tight dress and a red lipstick marked her lips. Mary Wardwell could have been free of vanity, Lilith wasn’t. 

“Yes Blackwood, Graham was at the Spellman’s and as I predicted he isn’t here just for high school classes, he is looking for witch hunters.”

“Witch hunters? In Greendale?”

“It isn’t impossible. He went to ask for Zelda’s help, they seem like rather close friends. What means we have two problems now, mortals trying to make a new Salem out of Greendale and your lover’s friend getting closer. He can lead Sabrina astray, I don’t see the surrender to the darkness in his eyes.” 

“No, he won’t get any closer to the Spellmans.”

“Your carnal desire doesn’t surprise me, even I would like to flavor her. But we have to be objective, Zelda isn’t as susceptible to manipulation as Sabrina or Hilda, but if she approaches this man…” Lilith got behind the man’s chair.

“That won’t happen, I don’t share.”

“Typical words from a man, but she isn’t naïve. She knows who you are.” She went around and stopped in front of the desk, smirking in debauchery.

“You have no idea of who I am.”

“And even then…”

Before Lilith could continue the door was opened, Zelda came in and stared at the scene before her. Faustus and Mary Wardwell, barely a meter away from each other, both were looking surprised to see her. Her blood boiled in her veins, there they were, the man who marked her and the woman she hated wearing a wine dress.

“I apologize for coming in like this. Am I interrupting something? I can come back later.” Her voice was carefully kept neutral, but her anger was almost slipping.

“No, I am sorry, I was already leaving.” Mary said, not wanting to answer any questions. 

Zelda observed the woman leave, closing the door behind her. She didn’t approach Faustus, preferring to keep her distance. 

“Zelda, to what do I owe the visit?”

“I don’t want to be a nuisance.”

“You aren’t, we were merely talking about your niece.”

“Sabrina is my niece, if there is anything to talk about it would be to me, not to a complete stranger.”

“She just…”

“Frankly, I expected someone better Faustus. An excommunicated witch, in the Academy. You have more discreet.” The witch’s interruption made clear that she got the wrong impression. 

“This isn’t what you think. I’m not involved with Mary Wardwell.”

“No, you were just meeting her alone, outside the normal hours, behind closed doors. To talk about my niece, that is what you want me to believe?”

“That is the truth. And a matter that you shouldn’t worry over.”

“I am not worried; I just expected more consideration from your behalf.”

“From what I recall our kind of relationship doesn’t need scenes like this.”

His words stabbed her, Faustus was right, explanations about his actions were not something he owned her, for this wasn’t a relationship, just a mutual deal of pleasure.

“You are right, it’s not in my position to demand anything from you.” She said leaving, but her arm was pulled, making her stop.

“Zelda, let’s talk like two -”

“If you continue to hold me I swear it will be the very last thing you do.” She said yanking her arm from his grip nervously.

“Aunt Zee, are you okay?” Ambrose asked when he almost bumped into her.

“Yes, I needed to speak with Father Blackwood, but I was wrong, I can solve the matter myself.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am. How’s Hilda?”

“Still strange, Sabrina is with her.”

“Damned be, I prefer those two at home, safe.”

“Yes, we have to find out what happened.”

“Ambrose, do you still have that research on Connor’s murder and his parents’ suicide?”

“I do, why? 

“Just curiosity, I’ll be heading to my classes now.”

As she left Ambrose alone and a little confused she praised Satan she had only two classes today. When she finished the first she already wanted to leave the building; she again felt like a stupid girl who expected more from Faustus and was disappointed.

A white owl with dark spots flew through the window and perched on the first bench, the witch recognized the bird. The owl closed its eyes when Zelda petted it.

“Hamlet, what are you doing here?” She asked and looked at the bird; she spotted a piece of paper tied to its claw.

<I’m going to investigate, do you want to come with me? T.G.>

Zelda smiled, the way of Thomas to not leave her in the dark was what she most admired in him. 

“Tell him I will meet him in two hours.” The witch spoke directly to the bird, which remained for some moments while she petted it and then it flew through where it arrived. 

She wasn’t hungry enough to go to the dining hall, so she prepared some things. Ambrose entered the room, seeming a little out of breath.

“Aunt Zee, good thing you didn’t leave, Father Blackwood asked me to tell you he wishes to speak to you.”

“Tell Father Blackwood I can’t, I have a compromise with someone else as soon as my next class is over.”

“But Auntie I don’t think-”

“Just deliver the message Ambrose.”

“Alright.”

Turning on his heel Ambrose headed to his new mentor’s office, Faustus was studying some scrolls when the knocks interrupted him.

“Come in.”

“I am sorry to interrupt you Father, but Auntie-” he corrected himself facing the fact he should keep professional ties at the Academy. “Professor Spellman, said she won’t be able to attend your request.”

“And did she say why?”

“She has another compromise.”

“In Satan’s name, what is it?”

“I don’t know, she didn’t say. She just informed it will be just after her next class finishes, which should start in ten minutes.”

“Thank you Ambrose, you may go now.”

As he watched the younger man leave he cursed Lilith and their meeting, how Zelda interpreted their relationship. If she thought about asking for help with witch hunters’ history in Greendale the idea had already been forgotten or she had help from someone else.

The thought of the witch finding another man, whose interest in her had already been made clear years ago, annoyed him more than he liked to admit. Zelda had never been a predictable woman and that fascinated him but it worried Faustus. Apprehension about women was not a common occurrence for Faustus, he had never felt it in his marriage or with any other women, but there he was, fearing Zelda might give herself to another to punish him.

“It’s not in my position to demand anything from you.” Her words echoed through his ears and he comprehended better what they meant; his marriage, Constance was the one to whom he owned explanations. However with her death remained the relationship that had started as an affair; Zelda referred to her role as a lover, she had never demanded anything from him, just as he’d never demanded anything from her. Yet, she was now the only woman in his life and she wished to keep it that way, as he wished to keep her.

However, he couldn’t require anything from her, that had always been the base of this. Pleasure, devotion and the liberty from a more serious commitment.

The sound signalized classes were about to start, his as well as hers. He put his glass of whisky down on the table by the fireplace.

‘Why do you have to make everything so complicated Zelda?’ he asked himself leaving his office.

The hours went by fast and soon Zelda’s class was empty again. She teleported away from the Academy, outside Baxter High, where her niece still insisted to attend and keep her mortal friendships. She saw the black Mustang parked outside and went in, spotting Graham talking to a boy. Their eyes met and he smiled and excused himself and approaching her.

“You really came.”

“I said I would, why the surprise?” She stared at him.

“We are talking about you Zelda.”

“I will take that as a compliment.”

“And it is one. But now we need to go.” He said making his way outside, the witch beside him.

“Where are we going? We could teleport.”

“We are going to Riverdale see the location of the two first deaths. And, as you can see, I’m a typical mortal going out with his student’s aunt in his car. Something normal for mortals.”

“You sound like bourgeois mortal, one who lives in those white-fence houses.” She said rolling her eyes.

“A typical American then.”

“Don’t resume the United States to that apple pie lifestyle cinema insists on disseminating.”

He laughed at the witch’s words while they approached the car.

“It’s good to know you still remain with a good humor dear, because we are going to need it.”

“The first two suicides, who were they?”

“Beverly Holland and Susan Wood, hanged in the town’s woods.” Graham opened the door to Zelda and then entered too.

“That is odd, they would need to incapacitate them.” She frowned.

“I also thought that, I examined their toxicological and found high doses of iron sulfide and iron sulphate, they would have had an overdose either way. The iron to subjugate a witch in not only in chains, shackles and hot iron bars. 

“Then if the bodies were already poisoned what was this? A message to other witches?”

“Maybe. The Salem Witches migrated for every obvious security reasons.”

“But this isn’t Salem, and the times have changed.”

“Well yes, but the witches are bolder in this side of the globe.” He winked at her at turned on the radio.

Mick Jagger’s voice filled the car singing  _ Sympathy for the Devil _ , the path goes with more English bands and singers and Zelda feels once more the atmosphere from when she was in London. She loved the city, her sister had been born in England, but she was an American daughter and still didn’t fit completely. Yet, the sequence of The Beatles, The Rolling Stones and Oasis was still better than some of the songs Sabrina insisted to play on her bedroom. 

They arrived at the woods, the trees looming over them created a gloomy atmosphere, the short plants eased the walk and something cooled the ambient.

“Do you feel it?” Graham asked noticing her observing the trees while leaning on the car.

“Yes, the ambient is cold. And looking better a fog is forming.”

“This energy, it isn’t just the forest. The trees have seen a lot, the people come and go but they remain, firmly, watching. The earth absorbs history.”

“Let’s see if we find something useful.”

They entered the woods side by side, watching carefully, a cold breeze passed through them, the few birds were the only sound besides their footsteps.

“Do you know where they were?" Zelda asked, the fog thickening.

"I only saw the photos, but I think we'll feel something when we find the place.”

Walking a little more in silence, a kind of energy hit them, heavy.

Glancing at the tree in front of him, Graham recognized them.

“It was here.” The wizard moved away, touching his trunk with the palm of his hand, the sight rising in his mind, the weak bodies squirming in the tree in despair, a few tears escaping them, screams suffocated by the rope that tightened around their necks.

“Thomas, what are you seeing? Thomas.” She approached pulling him away from the tree, the irises in her eyes revealed horror.

“Zelda this is real, the danger is real. Those damn hunters will pay.”

“What you saw?”

“I…”

Before he could continue the noise of a stick breaking was heard, it caught the attention of both of them, followed by something cutting the air. Seeing what was coming Zelda threw herself on the wizard, the two rolled to the ground behind the trunk of a tree.

“What was that?” Thomas asked, staring at her.

“An arrow.” And turning her head Zelda found it a few feet away.

Helping her up to look at the arrow, she recognized the iron point, slower than normal, but efficient enough to knock someone down. A second shot hit the tree, followed by the sound of three shots; a spell was spoken, it embraced the witch, the mist turned into dark, toxic smoke.

“Let’s get out of here.” He said and teleported them back to the Mustang. “Zelda are you okay?” He asked and lifted her chin, making their eyes meet.

“I am, that's just ... Hunters ... That's ...”

“I know.” Graham touched her arm again, feeling something wet on his hands. Blood. "You're hurt."

"The arrow just got a scratch when I knocked you over.” She said dismissing it.

“You saved my life.” An admiring, tender look was directed at the woman in front of him.

"No, I just kept your suit from being torn. I know the school does not pay well.” She tried to use irony to relieve the tension she felt forming.

“Thank you.” He kissed her face, while his thumb caressed her neck, and then pulled away.

“We should go.” Zelda said breaking eye contact.

They returned to Greendale in silence without conversations or music. Graham arrived at the Spellman family home. He stopped the car and got out to open the door for her.

“There you go”. He said accompanying her to the door.

“Thank you. Thomas, what are we going to do now?”

"I'm going to talk to Daryl, the colleague who brought me here. Witches need to know what's going on.”

“A witch hunt. How did this happen?”

“We will find out. And besides, my promise is still standing.”

“I do not need protection anymore Thomas.” The witch said, sure of her ability to defend herself.

“I know, but I promised that I would protect you and I don’t break promises.” They stopped walking and faced each other.

Zelda smiled remembering of the very moment he made the promise to her years ago, when she feared the judgment of the world around her.

“Bye Thomas.”

“Goodbye Zelda.” 

Opening the door, all Zelda wanted was a shot of whiskey and a cigarette to relax a little. However, to crush her desires Ambrose appeared.

“We have a visitor; he is waiting for you in the office.”

Zelda went into the office with Ambrose trailing behind, watching the man beside her window.

“Ambrose, leave us.”

Ambrose stepped back and shut the door when he left.

“Father Blackwood, to what do I owe the visit?” She stayed in the same place and didn’t approach him.

“We should have talked earlier.”

“I had another compromise.”

“Where were you?” He came closer and took a small lock of her hair between his fingers, his blue eyes studying her.

"If I understood correctly Faustus, we do not need scenes like this.” She stepped away from him and poured herself a shot of whiskey, her body relaxed a bit with the drink that burned her throat.

"You were with Thomas Graham, weren’t you? Clear irritation escaped his tone.

"Yes I was, but where I go or with who I am doesn’t concern you. We are above that.”

"I have nothing with Mary Wardwell, our conversation was really only about your niece. Because, by the looks of it, you have raised a girl who is not strong enough to stand between the two worlds without complaining.”

"Be careful of how you speak about my niece Faustus.”

"I'm just saying that the conclusions you drew earlier were not correct.”

“Not everything was wrong.” She took a larger sip, emptying the glass, and approached him.

“Perhaps. And I thought about it.” He turned around, moving behind the witch's back, and retrieved a small gold cord with a pentagram pendant. “Even though what is happening between us is ours alone, I want you to understand that I care.”

“A jewel can’t change things.” She turned to look him in the eyes.

"I know, I just ...” He touched her arm and felt the blood under the cloth, his eyes changed. "What happened?"

“Nothing, it’s just a scratch.”

“Zelda.” His voice was more incisive.

Sighing she leaned against the table, pulling the sleeve of the dress where the tear was, the cut was a little deeper than she expected, but little it bothered her.

“How did it happen?” He holds her arm, the cut on forearm on display.

"I'd rather not talk about it now. It is not a big deal.”

Removing a handkerchief from his pocket, Faustus wiped the wound, eyeing Zelda’s white skin, now red. He raised his hand over the wound and muttered a few words, the cut closed with a small burning sensation.

“You didn’t need to do that.”

“I know, but I care.”

“Faustus, I-” Her words were lost when their lips met. The kiss wasn’t hungry or possessive, but soft and intense at the same time, as if Faustus tried to prove something with it.

She corresponded and pulled his pristine white lapel. She let his hands descend to her waist, their bodies mashed together.

“Not today Faustus, I need to talk to my family.” She said breaking the kiss.

“You can talk to them the whole night.” He answered and moved his kisses to the curve of her neck, making shivers run down her spine.

“I am serious, you should go.” She put her hands upon his chest.

“We still haven’t finished our conversation.”

“We can solve this matter on a later date.”

“I will remember.” He said, mischief in his voice.

“I am sure you will.”

Walking side by side she accompanied him to the door, her eyes were tranquil and seemed to sparkle. Faustus couldn’t wish for nothing more than to see those eyes shining at him. 

He left the house, ready to teleport as soon as he descended the stairs, but the hoot of an owl distracted him. He turned to see the bird but what he saw was a man.

“Faustus Blackwood.” His voice sounded ironic.

“Thomas Graham. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Yes, I know you didn’t. But I did.”

“I don’t think I understand.”

“I don’t know what is happening between you and Zelda, but I’ll make something clear, I swore to protect her and I intend to keep that promise.”

“I believe she knows what she is doing. And I don’t pose danger to her.” Faustus fearlessly approached the other man.

“I hope you don’t, for your own good.”

“Or what? Are you threatening me?”

“This is a warning, for now.”

“You are not in condition to demand anything.”

“I care about her.”

“And you are not the only one.”

“I know who you truly are Blackwood, and I don’t care if you are High Priest, if you hurt her I will end you.” He said seriously and teleported away.

“I desired Zelda by side before, but now things got even more interesting.” He said as he glanced at the Spellmans’ house one more time and teleported.    
  



	4. So many sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autor: ladydumaurier   
> Crédito de tradução: zeldaspellman-protection-squad

After Father Blackwood left Ambrose lurked down the stairs, observing curiously. ‘What could be so important that the High Priest came to talk personally?’

“So Aunt Zee, any problems?”

“No, just unfinished business. Where’s Sabrina?”

“She went out with her mortal friends, what happened to your dress?” He eyed her, frowning. 

“It tore, doesn’t matter. Ambrose I want to go to Sabrina and keep an eye on her.”

“Aunt Zee, they’re just mortal teenagers, they’re not dangerous. And I had other plans for tonight.” His smile grew.

“You don’t have anymore, I don’t want Sabrina alone.”

“Something happened? Did she do something?”

“Something happened yes, I’ll explain tomorrow. Now go.”

“Alright Aunt Zee.”

“But before you go, where is Hilda?”

“Drinking tea in the kitchen.”

“Great, we need to talk.”

While Ambrose went through the front door, resigned, Zelda entered the kitchen. Hilda looked distant, almost if she wasn’t really there, Zelda lit a cigarette and the smell got Hilda’s attention. 

“Zelds.” Hilda got up.

“Don’t you even think of going back to your room, we are going to talk about what happened this morning whether you want or not.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, I know how to take care of myself Zelda.”

“I’m your older sister Hilda, and your security is my responsibility. In Satan’s name, I had never seen you like that; even Ambrose was taken aback by your state. Now tell me, what happened?” She pointed to a chair, signalizing Hilda to sit, and she sat beside her.

“It’s complicated, even I don’t understand.”

“You aren’t trying to protect that mortal, are you? If he did something to you he can consider himself a dead man.”

“No Zelda, it has to do with him, but not in the way you are thinking.”

“So, explain.”

“I left home excited, I like Doctor Cerberus. He cooked dinner, such a gentleman, then he played a vinyl record and we talked. We drank some liquor and I was having fun. But then his eyes changed, his irises turned into a shade of amber red. I was scared.”

“Don’t tell me he is a vampire.”

“No, I thought that too. He said I had nothing to be scared about and he wouldn’t hurt me. I asked him what he was and…”

“And what?” Zelda asked impatiently.

“Cerberus is the oldest of three brothers. I think that information and the name are self-explanatory.”

Zelda shot up from her chair, unbelieving of her sister’s words. For some seconds she couldn’t wrap her head around the idea.

“In Satan’s name, are you sure of this or have you gone finally insane? Have you the slightest idea of the madness of this?!”

“I am sure, he transformed right in front of me. I swear nothing I ever saw in my life can be compared to that.”

“Damn it!”

“We talked and he said he wouldn’t hurt me. He is different, he isn’t-”

“Are you listening to yourself Hilda? A Cerberus, one of Hell’s Gates’ guardians. That body isn’t even his true form.”

“Don’t pretend you always dated only humans Zelda.”

“He can kill you!”

“He won’t, Zelda I know this is different, but I like him. I’m adapting.”

“Why didn’t you come back? Why was your dress torn?”

“After he transformed I had a bit of an outbreak and ran, he jumped over me to stop me. Then we talked and kissed, he invited me to sleep with him.”

“What?!”

“We just slept Zelda, nothing more happened.”

“Damn him.” Zelda lit a cigarette and took a drag, her eyes locked onto Hilda.

“Zelda, say something.”

“I preferred a mortal.”

“What?”

“Hilda I don’t say this often, but I love you.” She paused to take another drag. “Edward put the name of the family, his post, everything, at risk for Diana. But she was mortal, fragile in comparison to him. But you are putting your life at risk, and I can’t imagine losing my sister.”

Hilda had never heard such an open declaration of affection from her. After all these years of Zelda killing and resurrecting Hilda, her greatest fear was losing Hilda. 

“Zelda, if I sense a threat I will back away.”

“That doesn’t comfort me.”

“And what will?”

“I don’t know, I will talk to him.”

“Do as you please if that will calm you.”

“You didn’t go to work today, why?”

“Dr. Cerberus thought I might take a while to process everything.”

Looking in her sister’s eyes Zelda saw there was something different. He wanted to scream at Hilda, forbid her of seeing that man and going to that bookstore, but she knew she couldn’t. Not with that soft and caring sparkle on her sister’s eyes; even if she wanted she couldn’t interfere on what Hilda felt, or for whom she felt. 

“If I can’t convince you to step away, I wish you caution and luck. May Satan aid you.”

“Thank you.” Hilda said hugging her, on other occasions Zelda might’ve broken the contact, but not today. “Can this stay just between us?”

“Yes, I think it’s better. But first I need to talk to you about other affairs. For Lucifer, and I thought our only problem would be Hunters.”

“Hunters? What are you talking about?”

“Maybe you should pour yourself another cup of tea.”

She waited for her sister to pour herself a cup and take her first sip and then Zelda began the story. She told Hilda everything Thomas had told her and what had happened in the forest. Hilda's eyes were wide open and her mouth opened and closed, as if she was trying to say something but not knowing what.

“I told Ambrose to keep an eye on Sabrina. And I'll speak to Father Blackwood tomorrow, I cannot wait for Thomas.”

“We will need to increase the protection of the house. We have nothing against that.”

“Sabrina is the one who worries me. Harvey may be a harmless mortal, but you know the stories about the Kinkles, they are a line of hunters.”

“Yes I know, do you think she's in danger?"

“I do not know, but I don’t want her going around alone anymore. A lonely witch is easy prey. And she is still a teenager, her power is still unstable.”

“She has Thomas and Miss Wardwell at school.”

“Thomas is not close to her and I do not trust that witch, there is something wrong with her.”

“You won’t convince Sabrina to leave the school, you'll have to trust them.”

“Damn it be.”

“Are you going to talk to her tomorrow?”

“We'll talk to her and Ambrose. As she said, we are an endangered species, we have to protect ourselves.”

“Do you want to eat something?” Hilda asked while they got up.

“No, I’ll just take a shower.”

“What happened to your dress?” Hilda asked noticing the absence of fabric. 

“The wound needed to be healed.”

“And what did Father Blackwood want?” Her sister's eyes turned to the cord around Zelda’s neck, not remembering to have seen it before.

“Academy affairs.”

She went to her room, leaving Hilda in the kitchen. Zelda intended to fall asleep soon, hunters, her sister with a guardian of Hell and Faustus were too many matters for her head. The latter more complicated than she wished. She removed the cord from her neck, looking at it in her hands. The witch reflected what the present really meant, what proportions she was letting their arrangement take; she knew the cruelty of the man, his coldness, ambition, and character flaws. And if she were to use what she learned from previous experiences with him, everything would tell her to move away. Yet all she could wish for was his hands on her body, his blue irises meeting her own green ones and his low voice speaking to her.

“Damn it, Faustus.”

A white owl stood guard outside, watching from the bedroom window.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning wasn’t easy, if telling Hilda had been like telling a horror story to a child, talking to Sabrina gave Zelda the feeling of talking to a skeptic.

“Aunt Zee, I'm not in danger. I don’t need protection.”

“As brave as you are, your Aunt Zelda is right. It is not safe for you to wander alone. At least not for now.” Hilda tried to help.

“Salem already protects me, he is always with me.”

“A familiar can protect you from creatures of our world, but they are fragile near men. They can warn you, but cannot defend you.”

In that moment, Sabrina's mind recalled the memory of Desmelda’s familiar, the beautiful deer struck by Harvey's grandfather; Sabrina did not want that kind of fate for Salem.

“I understand.”

“You have spent some time with Mr. Scratch at the Academy, he is a very talented wizard, he could accompany you. In times like these Sabrina, witches must stay together.”

“I'll think about it, Auntie Zee, and I'll be careful.”

“I hope so. For the time being this subject remains among us, I will speak with Father Blackwood to know what actions will be taken.”

“I have to go, but first I wanted to tell you that everyone is looking forward to your class today, Aunt Zee.”

Sabrina left, reminding Zelda of her conversation with Nicholas, she was to meet them today in the forest’s clearing. The idea of teaching students about infernal creatures seemed like a provocation to Faustus before, but now it was a measure of security; if hunters were to attack those young witches the Dark Lord would be at their side to protect them.

Going to the Academy her classes ran as smoothly as they could. On the interval Prudence came, most likely to get her with her classroom empty.

“Can we talk Professor Spellman?”

“Of course, what is the matter?”

“I know you talked with Nick and you settled to teach us about infernal creatures. I wonder if you have any books you can lend me.”

“And why the interest?”

“Regardless of what I'm studying, I like to be the best. And this will not be an easy subject, I've seen what you did and the control you had. Power isn’t enough; you need to know what you're doing. Are you going to help me?”

Zelda recognized that look, Prudence was not just a woman proving her worth to others, but a bastard trying to prove her father's mistake by letting her believe she had no one in the world. Despite the difficult start with Sabrina they seemed to get along better now.

“Go to the clearing, at the end of the class I will give you a basic book.”

“Thank you.”

“Prudence can we talk?” Ambrose was at the door.

“Sure, goodbye Professor.”

She watched them go while packing her things for next class Zelda was thinking about separating extra material for her own sister. If Hilda insisted on Cerberus, she would need to learn how to defend herself better. She didn’t meet Faustus during her break, which was strange given the previous visit.

She left having only seen Sabrina on the way talking to Nicholas, Zelda hoped that her niece would follow her advice.

Returning home she noticed Hilda had not yet arrived and there was no new body on the morgue. She prepared something to eat, enjoying the little time in silence. After the meal, lighting a cigarette, she began to separate the materials for class at night; the ramifications of the subject were diverse, but she would teach the basics of history and etymology first. She remembered London, the snow falling on the grass, the courtyard of the British Academy at night. She had invoked a hellhound similar to Stanford’s, the difference was that hers had red fur.

_ “It is a crossroads hound, they are difficult to summon, for they are usually hunting mortals who sold their souls for worldly desires.” Graham spoke proudly. _

_ “Maybe he showed up because I have a good mentor.” _

_ “No, he’s here because you're a strong witch Zelda.” He kissed her face affectionately, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. _

The memory seemed so distant from reality, she had changed so much, her life had completely changed, she was no longer the witch who had left fearfully for London; Edward and Diana had died, she raised Sabrina with Hilda, sheltered Ambrose and assumed responsibility for the family.

She returned to the papers and books in the office. The silence ended in a short time, Hilda's shoes echoed in the kitchen and Sabrina closed the door with a thud after saying goodbye to someone in the doorway. A few minutes later she headed back to the kitchen, finding the two in there. Sabrina told her aunts about her club's reunion at school and classes at the Academy, ending with the information Nicholas had accompanied her back home.

“He is very excited about Aunt Zee’s class, actually we all are. Especially because it’s a secret from Father Blackwood.”

“May Satan help me with you teenagers.”

“I'm going to take a shower and then come down to dinner.”

Hearing Sabrina's footsteps on the stairs, Zelda turned to her sister.

“I have also separated a material for you, if you want to move on with this madness you better know what you are dealing with and protect yourself properly.”

Hilda smiled at her sister, although the words didn’t sound soothing, she understood what Zelda was doing.

“Thank you Zelds.”

She went upstairs to take a shower too. Zelda let the hot water relax her, her pale skin turning a shade redder. She came out and put on a marsala set that hugged her waist and a pair of black gloves, her normally loose hair was tied.

She descended to the first floor and found Hilda and Sabrina in the kitchen, the three of them started to eat.

“Where's Ambrose?” Zelda asked.

“I don’t know, he said, that he might be staying at the Academy a little later.” Sabrina answered.

“I'm so glad he was released from his house arrest.” Hilda smiled.

“Yes. And it's good to see him in love too.” Sabrina completed.

“Sabrina, we'd better go. Hilda how are the protections on the house?”

“They are up, don’t worry.”

“Good night Aunt Hilda.”

“Good class dear.”

Zelda took her bag with the separate material and left with her niece in silence. When the group of twenty four students arrived, she was waiting. The moon illuminated the space well; torches had also been lit, making everything clearer. While Sabrina joined the others, Zelda left her bag on a rock.

“Thank you for coming. Those who are easily frightened and those who are only impressed, leave. This matter is not for the weak, infernal creatures are as cruel and destructive as the lord of darkness can be.” All of them stayed. “Well, let's get started. Infernal creatures were created by the Dark Lord to punish and protect when necessary. In general they are solitary, gathering only with their equals. The false god sowed to his flock that these creatures are evil and that we must fear them. But why should we fear a creation that can fight on our side?”

“You said they were destructive.” A voice said in the background.

‘Yes, Mr. Chalfant. But a powerful witch knows how to turn destruction to their advantage. Chaos is the beginning of everything. Five principles form a witch in this area, faith, discipline, control, courage, and determination. The Dark Lord does not allow weak followers to dominate his creation.”

“How can a creature help us?” Prudence asked in the front, next to the teacher.

“Creatures can only be tamed by wizards and destroyed by the Dark Lord himself. But in combat with humans they can hunt a person anywhere, destroy their soul. Infernal creatures are also unaffected by mortal weapons. Witches can block attacks even though they are very powerful, but a creature can also be used for protection as a shield that absorbs the attacks, the power is absorbed by the creature, fortifying it.”

Zelda continued her explanations, in the eyes of young students she saw wonder. Questions followed one after another more and more interested; she felt a small pang of joy, an excitement greater than she felt for the choir.

On the opposite side, Lilith watched Zelda intently, fascinated with the way the witch was speaking. Her faith in the Dark Lord was clearly seen, her knowledge of the creatures who had lived with Lilith for so long in Hell was admirable, there was no fear in her gaze or in her words. Faustus watched her nervously, his orders had been broken, and when the class had started he immediately wanted to end it. But analyzing the class that was going on and the woman who was teaching, he couldn’t not be impressed by the clear explanations. And he knew Zelda would scare the students before they could even think of doing something they could not control.

He remembered her in his office, asking for books that Edward refused to lend her, her voice soft but knowing exactly what she wanted. “Knowledge is really a seductive path, one that there is no turning back.” Her naughty smile and green eyes would glisten when they met him.

Two hours passed, Zelda was closing the class when Faustus interrupted her last words. His presence shocked the students, who made room for the warlock.

“Father Blackwood.” Zelda said neutrally, not showing the small apprehension she felt at his presence.

“I think the class is over, Professor Spellman, can we talk?”

“As you wish.” She turned away from him, facing the teenagers. “For tonight we are finished, I hope you study what was brought up today and bring your doubts in our next meeting.” She delivered the book in her hands to Prudence, waving her to leave. Her eyes fixed on Sabrina, as if she was telling her it was fine.

Seeing the students leave, her niece following with Nicholas, the witch turned to the priest behind her. Faustus's eyes followed her like a prey.

“You disobeyed me Zelda. I thought I was clear when we talked.”

“Yes you were Faustus; you said that I couldn’t teach the class in the Academy grounds. The forest is completely out of its reach.”

“This is not a play of words Zelda. You're teaching wizards outside of the Academy, you are taking the risk of exposing yourself and exposing our coven.”

“I see this more as a group of studies, if I do not help them, they will seek answers alone and the consequences could be even worse.”

“Is that your excuse?”

"They need to know how protect themselves Faustus, to know how to fight with the Dark Lord alongside them.” A heavy sigh escaped her. “Hunters are back and we need to do something.”

“Yes I know. I intend to take action against it.”

“So you know of the deaths of the witches of ...”

“Yes Zelda, I have already become familiar with the subject.”

“How?”

"I am High Priest Zelda, how long do you think it would take for this matter to reach my ears? What I want to know is how did you find out?” He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear what she had to say.”

"Thomas, he told me. We went to the place where the witches were hanged. We were ambushed, but we managed to escape.”

As soon as she had finished talking, her eyes could see the abrupt change in the man's body in front of her. He had become tense, puffing with rage, the vein in his neck jumped and his hands clenched into fists.

“Was this the cause of the injury I saw?!”

"Yes, an arrow scratched me. The tip was iron, but…”

“Do you have any idea of the danger you were in? For Satan Zelda! Visit the witches’ murder site! Only an irresponsible man like Graham to take you!”

“Faustus nothing happened.”

“Nothing? I've healed the wound on you. I saw the cut on your skin. The return of hunters is not something to investigate alone!”

“I was not alone.”

“If you had been well accompanied, that would not have happened.”

“Things didn’t go well I know, but it's over!”

Before Zelda could say anything else, Faustus’ left hand rested on her head and in flashes he watched the events of the previous day in the woods, until her return to the Spellmans' house.

“He claims to protect you, and yet he seems unable to save even himself.”

“It was very fast, we were not expecting it.”

“Yes I did notice, so you threw yourself on him. Why did you do it?”

“Why have another dead witch?”

“Zelda.” His voice was less flexible.

“He is my friend Faustus. Does that bother you?”

“Yes it does, and as much as you use the word friend, I know he does not see you in that way.”

A smile appeared the witch’s face, jealousy really was a feeling she liked to provoke, and seeing it in Faustus pleased her greatly.

Approaching him, she kissed him, a kiss that surprised him. Her lips were demanding, her arms snaked around his neck.

“Don’t let that bother you Father.” The witch smiles as she pronounces his title.

“One action does not eliminate the others. You will still be punished for this Zelda.” He walked away, lifting his left hand upward, causing the witch's body to hit a tree.

“Faustus what are you doing?”

“You will see, or better, you won’t.”

Walking over to her, pulling the tie around his neck, he blindfolded her before she could react.

“Faustus, we could be spotted.” She said a little worried about the situation.

“I don’t mind.” He whispered in her ear. He untied her hair, letting it cascade on her shoulders, and started kissing and nibbling her neck. He could feel her breathing get heavier. 

Listening to the sound of his belt being unbuckled, Zelda imagined the first blow on her skin. It didn’t come, he took her hands instead, tying them behind her back.

He opened the belt that closed the top of her clothes; the top layer fell to reveal a black bodice with details of the same color of the set.

“It is a sacrilege to cover such a beautiful body.” He said while opening the zipper on the side, dropping the cover to the floor. He took hold of her breasts and fondled them. He kissed her; the moans that escaped the witch sounded a delicious melody. He moved his hands down to her thighs and his mouth to her breasts. His tongue traced circles on her nipples and he bit them, creating enough pressure to harden them. Her perfume drove him mad with desire.

He lifted her skirt and pulled her up, undoing her garter belt. His hands slid down to feel her soft skin, so familiar to him. As he parted her legs Faustus smiled, and he watched her squirm, completely vulnerable.

"That's for acting behind my back with Graham.” For allowing another man to touch her. He yanked and tore her panties and slid them into his pocket. He inserted two fingers into her intimacy, moving slowly inside her.

“But Faustus I ...” Before she could continue, her body arched as she felt the man's hot tongue entering her gently, sucking her bittersweet taste, biting her warm folds. Her legs tightened around him. “Damn it, Faustus ... you ... Hell, don’t stop ...”The witch's voice cut through the man's attacks.

A few feet away, on the other side, Lilith amusedly watched them.

“This is way more entertaining than the teen dramas Stolas. Blackwood does an interesting work I must admit, and Zelda is certainly a beautiful sight without the usual control.” Her red-lipped smile would scare anyone who could see her at the moment.

“No! Faustus, don’t you dare!” Zelda's cry sounded frustrated.

Removing the tie from the witch's eyes, watching the beautiful frustrated expression on her face he smiled, removed the belt from her hands and then moved away.

“I said I would punish you Zelda.”

“You are not being fair to me. I didn’t do anything.”

“Yes, you did.”

“You should trust me more Faustus, and yourself.” She pushed him abruptly to the floor, his blue eyes widening in surprise.

Zelda climbed on top of him, her hands unbuttoning his suit with agility, her eyes never straying from his. She slid her hands down his shirt and pulled, the buttons popped to the ground. She bent down and kissed him hungrily, stealing from him what he denied her. Her hands clutched at his shoulders so hard she knew she'd take blood from the man if she wasn’t wearing gloves. Faustus held her face, her red locks caressing his skin.

Breaking the kiss the witch pressed herself to the warlock’s semi-dressed body beneath her, whispering in his ear.

“I could have other warlocks in this position Faustus, they wouldn’t deny me what I want. But if I'm with you it's because I want to be.” She bit his earlobe.

“You are mine Zelda.” He grabbed her, reversing their positions.

A smile escaped the lips of the High Priest, and he concluded that he would not want to be anywhere but here, with Zelda.

He opened his pants and pushed them down with his boxers. He penetrated her without hesitation, letting the warm walls of Zelda clench against him, her soft moans breaking free. Seeing her squirm, have her clinging to his body tightly, hearing his name escape her sweet lips, looking at her ruined red hair with little leaves decorating it, feeling her warm skin and breasts moving to accompany his rhythm, released him in ecstasy.

Zelda did not know if they were causing this effect or if her vision deceived her, but the torches’ flames had never seemed so high.

Their bodies tensed and they reach orgasm together; Faustus collapsed on Zelda’s side. The next five minutes were silent.

Zelda turned around and found his blue eyes watching her, she didn’t know what to say or why he was doing this, approaching and giving her a soft kiss. She caressed his face for a moment.

“We need to go.” She moved away, breaking her gesture.

She arranged her skirt, retrieved her bag and returned to their start point, where her garter belt and bodice were. She put them on and noticed the absence of the one last piece.

“Faustus.”

But before she could say anything else, his hands grabbed her waist, and in the next instant, their bodies were in the middle of the man's room in the Blackwood mansion.

“You will need a shower.”

“You know I need to get back to my house.”

“Pass the night here.” He says naturally.

“What? This is risky. What will I tell my family?”

“It doesn’t matter now.” He got behind her, kissing the back of her neck.

“Damn you Faustus Blackwood.” She dropped her bag on the floor, turning to him and pulling out her gloves slowly, teasing him and smiling.

Holding his face to kiss her, Faustus was not sure why he'd made the request, but all he wanted was for the clock to stop at that moment.

  
  
  



	5. Quelqu'un m'a dit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: ladydumaurier
> 
> Translation Credit: zeldaspellman-protection-squad

After a shower together Zelda lied down next to Faustus, wearing black boxers and a white sleeve shirt; both belonging to Faustus. As she watched him lying down the witch reflected on the words spoken before. She still cared for Thomas; he had helped her in a moment where no one could, especially Faustus.

“Ah Faustus, if only you knew it was yourself that pushed me to Thomas. And I still came back.” Her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

With his eyes closed, Faustus had yet not fallen asleep and the whispered words struck him with doubt. Zelda had left without any explanations to London, it had been the gossip of the hour at the time. However, hearing that he was responsible for making her leave and putting Thomas on her way seemed impossible. He had done nothing he could remember.

It was almost the Demons Hour when Zelda started to stir. Faustus held her and heard whispered words.

“No, Edward can’t know… He would kill him… No… Faustus can’t, I won’t… Please.” But before she could say anything else her eyes snapped open, feeling Faustus arms around her. His blue eyes seemed neutral, but she sensed something different.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, it was only a nightmare, I just needed to wake up.” Zelda didn’t think about that part of her past for years, she didn’t know why the memories had resurfaced just now.

“You were talking in your sleep. You had never…”

“Faustus, whatever it is I spoke, it was just an unfortunate nightmare.” Zelda did not know why, neither when she had done it, but her head rested on Faustus’ chest. Their arms remained around each other all night, as if the gesture protected her from her fears.

The gesture didn’t go unnoticed by the high priest. Faustus was sure that the words Zelda muttered in her sleep had a connection to what she had said when lying down. He made a mental note to investigate what had happened in the time Zelda had traveled, whatever it was a secret that neither he nor Edward could know.

The next few hours were calm, no memories or words spilling from her lips. Zelda woke up before Faustus, took off his shirt and put on her clothes. There was still some dirt on the fabric, she wiped it with her hands as she entered the bathroom. She did not regret what they had done in the forest, on the contrary, having sex with the high priest in the clearing was exhilarating to her. If it were not for her "nightmare" she would say it had been a beautiful adventure.

“Good morning.” Faustus said watching her returning to the room. He sitting on the bed, shirtless and wore black linen pants.

“Good morning.” She came over to sit beside him, kissing him swiftly.

“Zelda we need to talk about what happened yesterday.”

“About what exactly?” She feared he would return to the subject of her nightmare or something she had said in her sleep. Faustus could see that her semblance changed, tensed.

“First about the class you taught and second about your irresponsibility regarding your own security.” Zelda relaxed, hearing another sermon did not frighten her, besides it was this very subject that had brought her to his bed.

“All right, but ...” Before the witch could continue Judas's cry caught her attention. “ I'll tend to him, we will talk when you're wearing more clothes.”

Leaving the warlock with a questioning look on his face, Zelda entered her night son’s room. The walls were painted ocean blue, which matched the black mahogany furniture beautifully. In his cradle the little boy with black hair and big blue eyes stared at her.

“Hello my dear.” She picked him up. “What is bothering you Judas?” She tried lulling him and his cries seemed to subside a bit.

She took him downstairs to the kitchen. Zelda scanned the environment, filled with household equipment. She headed for the refrigerator, picking up a jar of milk. She left the little heir in his baby chair and heated the milk.

Taking the boy on her lap again, her eyes marveled at the similarity between the small boy and his father. Dark hair, blue eyes and familiar lines already defining his face.

“Zelda what's happening?” Hilda's voice suddenly appeared beside her, startling Zelda.

“Damn it, Hilda. What are you doing here?”

“Sabrina was worried; you stayed behind to talk to Father Blackwood and did not come back. What happened?”

“We happened to argue, have great sex in the clearing and have a long shower in the High Priest’s house.” The thought of saying these words crossed her mind briefly but she decided against it, she didn’t need to shock Hilda this early in the morning.

“We talked, but little Judas was not very well and I offered to pass the night with him.” The baby moved a little, Zelda knew he was just hungry, but in the lack of a better excuse she used Judas.

“Poor thing, I hope he gets better.” Hilda's kind gaze passed the child for some instants; she knew her sister had got attached, Zelda loved children.

“I’ll come back soon, let Sabrina know.”

Looking up at a second sparrow in the window, the younger sister threw a smile and disappeared.

Zelda let the milk cool down a bit and fetched a bottle from the sink. She secured the boy in her arms and went upstairs to his bedroom. She fed him and observed him looking through from the window. The gray clouds covered the sky creating a fresh and pleasant environment; Zelda liked rain, the sound of the drops hitting the ground, the smell of earth, the show of lightning and thunder in the sky.

Judas finished the bottle and the witch started singing a soft lullaby in French, the boy’s arms reaching out for her.

On dit que le destin se moque bien de nous

(They told me that fate mocks us)

Qu'il ne nous donne rien et qu'il nous promet tout

(Who gives us nothing and promises us everything)

Parait qu'le bonheur est à portée de main

(It makes it seem that happiness is at hand)

Alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou

(Then we reach out and find out we are crazy)

Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit

(However, someone told me)

Que tu m'aimais encore

(That you still loved me) 

C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore

(It was someone who told me you still loved me) 

Serait-ce possible alors?

(Would it be possible then?) 

She stopped as she sensed Faustus's presence in the room and turned to face him. She did not know what was going on under his blue eyes, but the rare smile on his lips made her smile too.

“The nanny should arrive in half an hour but he looks good with you.” He approached the two, Judas remained silent, his face not diverting from the eyes of the woman who carried him. Faustus would not blame him for being curious about the green eyes in front of him, even having gazed at them for years he had never fully unraveled their mysteries, Zelda herself was an enigma.

Taking the child in his arms only briefly, the priest put him back in the crib.

“He'll be fine, let's go to my office.”

“As you wish.” Zelda stroked Judas’ cheek and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She followed Faustus quickly; just making a brief stop in the bedroom to pick up her purse.

Entering in the other room Zelda noticed it looked like a slightly more sophisticated version of the office at the Academy. She sat on one of the chairs opposing the desk. Faustus took his place behind it.

“Zelda, you know that I cannot allow you to give classes outside the Academy, even if it is a study group. Given the current circumstances it would be placing the students’ security at risk.”

“Concealment and protection spells can be performed. I believe that leaving them to it alone would be even worse. We're not talking about children Faustus, but teenagers. I have one at home, tell them that they can’t do something and you’ll be asking them to provoke you.”

“Just like you.” He paused, considering his words. “I'll let you teach them, but within the Academy and as an optional subject. In addition, your planning will be evaluated; I am the headmaster and have to know what is being taught to the students.”

“Thank you. But what made you change your mind?” She raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Given the presence of hunters in Greendale, infernal creatures can help protect students and the coven.” It was easier for Faustus to use the collective than to say that she had convinced him; with the courage she had to cross him and his desire to have her close, even if it was to keep an eye on her.

“I am happy to agree.”

“We’re not done yet.” He stood up, leaning against the desk beside her.

“What more?” She frowned, not understanding.

“Your safety Zelda, I do not want you to do any stupid things like the last one. You threw yourself in front of a danger that didn’t know if you could contain or not. That wound in your arm, I don’t intend to see nothing similar again. Graham can go wherever he wants and face whatever danger he encounters, but you shouldn’t. I will not let you test your luck again.”

“It was not his intention to put me in danger, but I understand what you mean. Yes, I should have measured the risks, but it doesn’t mean that I am a porcelain doll that can’t defend herself.”

“I'm not subjugating you, I'm not foolish or naive when it comes to you” His left hand touched her face softly, sliding down her neck. “But we have no idea of the dimension of our current situation. Hunters haven’t been seen for years, I'd hate for anything to happen to you due to recklessness.”

“Please, I don’t want to talk about what happened in the forest.” She got up, their bodies separated by a minimum distance.

“Just promise me you won’t make decisions like that. I am the High Priest Zelda, if you need to communicate something or need someone to accompany you on a risk situation, you can come to me.”

“I promise.” Zelda took another step, pressing their bodies. “But you don’t need to worry about Thomas. I told you, I'm here now, Faustus, because I want to.” She took his hands and wrapped them around her waist, her own hands laced around the man’s neck. “You're touching me because I want you to.” The green eyes seemed to him a dense and deep forest where you could easily get lost.

She slowly kissed him, Zelda had lost any hurry she had. All she wanted was to reassure Blackwood; not everything between them was settled but after dancing around each other for so long and with her past with Graham resurging she wanted to prove that being with him, as risky as it was, it was definitely not against her will.

“I believe in you, but not in him. Any man who has ever been with you wouldn’t forget it.” 

“Thank you, but you are proof that it’s possible.” She was of course referring to the warlock’s marriage.

Still holding her against him, Faustus recalled the moments when the green eyes, the red hair or the soft skin of other lovers brought up the memories of his time with Zelda at the Academy. By Lucifer, she was able to seduce him in the classroom only crossing her legs and toying with her lips with a pen.

“The fact I was married doesn’t mean I forgot, only that I didn’t approach. Thoughts are independent of actions.”

“You have always been good with words.” She looked into his eyes again. “But I need to go now.”

“I'll hold a meeting at the witching hour on the question of the hunters. I expect to find you in the Church.”

“You can count on it.” She smiled.

“Zelda, before you go, tell Ambrose that I want to speak to him at the Academy.”

“Of course.”

Bidding him farewell with a kiss and a light bite on his lower lip, Zelda disappeared. She appeared into her bedroom, took a quick shower and changed to a long-sleeved black dress with a U-cut. Down the stairs voices already filled the kitchen.

“Good morning Aunt Zee.” Sabrina and Ambrose said together when they saw her.

“Good Morning.” She sat down, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

“So how was your talk with Father Blackwood? And how is Judas, Aunt Hilda said you stayed with him.”

“Judas is well, he is a strong boy.”

“Praise Satan.” Hilda said, grateful.

“As of my talk to Father Blackwood, we agreed on the lessons. I can continue teaching as long as it is in the Academy, an optional subject and of course my material will be reviewed.” 

“What made Father Blackwood change his mind, Aunt Zee?” Ambrose had a mocking smile on his face.

“Given the presence of hunters in Greendale he deemed the lessons useful for security purposes. And he asked me to tell you he wants to see you in his office.”

“And here I thought I was going to have a break on Saturday to go out with Luke.” Ambrose buffed.

“He is also planning a meeting tonight, to inform what is happening.”

“I need to warn Miss Wardwell, I know she's not from the coven, but she has to know what is happening to protect herself.”

“As if your teacher was able to avoid getting into trouble.” Zelda mocked.

The doorbell rang, Hilda got up to answer the door. Minutes later she returns accompanied.

“Director Graham.” Sabrina looked surprised to see him.

“Good morning Sabrina.” He smiled at her expression.

Zelda had begun to read her newspaper, but she lowered it given the known presence.

“Would you like some tea? Coffee? A slice of cake?” Hilda asked.

“No, thank you. I came because I need to talk to Zelda.”

“Follow me.” Zelda got up and he trailed behind her.

“What do you think he came here to do at this hour?” Sabrina watched them leave.

“Maybe talk about the hunters.” Hilda risked a guess.

“I think he still has a crush on Aunt Zee. That would even be good for her, I guess.”

“I don’t think she's interested. She left him, she must enjoy something different.” Ambrose said remembering the secret he kept with his aunt.

“I think he's nice. I prefer him to Father Blackwood to be headmaster at the Academy.”

“ You say that because you don’t know him cousin. The ones that look like good guys are the worst, Father Blackwood shows himself as he is. This one, what do we know about him?”

“He's always been kind to me at the Academy.” Hilda supported Sabrina.

“Well, I have to go to the Academy, so goodbye. If Aunt Zee gets engaged again let me know.” The young man leaves, sounding sarcastic.

Zelda went outside on the porch of the house. Staring at the rainy landscape before her, Zelda could hear Thomas's words. According to this Daryl he was planning to talk to his own coven and warn the others. Zelda could imagine how many witches like her would be worried about their children. Sabrina wasn’t her daughter by blood, yet it was as if she was. She had already gone places where the witch hunt still existed, however taking care of herself, was different from being responsible for the lives of others. Connor's face came to her mind, so young and fragile.

“Father Blackwood knows.” She said casually when the silence grew.

“You told him?”

“No, he told me. I don’t know who told him. He will hold a meeting today to warn the coven.”

“Zelda, can I be honest with you?” He approached her.

“Of course.” The witch took a more serious stance.

“I don’t trust him, even if he's the current High Priest of your coven. That man isn’t a man of principle.”

“Is this a judgment based on the current facts or is it still on the past?”

“The past defines the future and who we are. I met him again and I don’t think that he changed from when I first met him.”

“Thomas, please tell me you did not say anything.”

“No, I just warned him.”

“I’d prefer that what happened to remain buried.” She walked away, crossing her arms and looked at the horizon to avoid facing the man. “People change. I’d prefer not to relate present and past. Everything changes, I've changed.”

“You know I still worry about you.” He touched her shoulder, making her turn around.

“It's not because our fates took different paths that I will forget everything that we lived and suffered together. You are special to me Zelda, regardless of any situation or judgment.”

“Thank you. I understand why you don’t trust him, but the situation is different Thomas.”

“Only you to call me by my first name.” He laughed weakly.

“It's your name, someone should use it”.

“And I like it to be you.”

The two remained silent and he suddenly hugged her, surprising the witch. Thomas’ embrace was completely different from Faustus’, the former made her feel comfortable, while the latter, although more possessive, was safe, as if it could protect her from everything.

“I'm with you, forever.” He walked away and disappeared.

Zelda looked at the horizon again, the first drops of rain beginning to fall. Thomas's words had a foundation, but for the first time in a long time, she wasn’t being fully guided by logic.

A darker cloud was approaching, and for a moment, in the intense blue of its color, she saw Faustus' icy blue irises.

“Damn you Faustus, for clouding my logic. Why must you confuse me this much?”

Zelda feared that she was creating deeper bonds, especially with him, who surfaced several insecurities she had forgotten.

On the other side of the town, in the Academy, Faustus met Ambrose in his office. They discussed about the preparation of the night’s meeting. Then the High Priest touched the real subject that he wanted the other warlock present.

“Ambrose my boy, do you know anything about the time your Aunt Zelda was in London?”

“Just about her engagement, but why the interest your Excellency?”

“We talked for a while and I feel she's afraid to tell me something that happened.” Faustus would not admit that the conversation had indeed been a whisper and a babble of words during Zelda’s sleep. “I didn’t press her, but it has come to my attention that the warlock she had been engaged to returned. I fear what she is omitting is something related to him.”

“So you want me to investigate it, if there were any incidents while she was in London?”

“Yes, Zelda trusts him, but I'm not so sure.”

“I will sir, Aunt Zee, she's very discreet, but I'll do my best.”

“So I hope. You may go.”

“Sir, if I may tell you, when I left he had come to talk to Aunt Zee. I don’t what about, but he wanted to talk in private.”

“Stay with eyes and ears alert.” Faustus wore a mask of impersonality, however he couldn’t not hate to know that after leaving her home, Zelda was already chased by Graham. The man sure was persistent. ‘What could he be saying to Zelda?’

Leaving the office, Ambrose crossed the corridors and found Prudence. It had been some since he had started dating both her and Luke. As unlikely as it seemed to be, he began to develop feelings for her. Prudence could be cruel and arrogant, but Ambrose also saw a girl, who only wanted someone who really saw her. 

“Hello Prudence.”

“Ambrose. Being punished by staying in the Academy? You can’t see Luke.”

“Your father asked me to go over some preparations for a meeting he will be holding in the Church today.”

“About the hunters?”

“You didn’t spread what I told you, did you?” He pushed her against a wall.”

“No, but thanks for the trust.” She responded ironically.

“Sorry.”

“It's all right. Do you want help?”

“What about your sisters?”

“They are busy.”

“Okay.” He responded and let her join him.

Through the corridor a shadow moved rapidly, danger walking under the same ceiling as the young witches, watching them. The Academy could house students, but it was not free to other eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obs: Music that Zelda sings: https://youtu.be/hR_O0vzQj4k
> 
> I was inspired by the idea of Zelda singing through videos on YouTube, Miranda has an excellent voice.
> 
> Obs2: I do not know if I was clear, but there is a spy in the Academy, that was an idea that I had based on my own theories.


	6. Sad Beautiful Tradic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: ladydumaurier  
> Translation credit: zeldaspellman-protection-squad

Apprehension had been the coven’s general feeling regarding the news about hunters in Greendale. Zelda, seated on the second row, observed the reactions.

In a way to extend protection some warlocks suggested keeping watch on the town and the woods, to which Faustus agreed. The main worry was about the younger children and adolescents, who were told not to leave their homes or the Academy alone.

After everything was covered and discussed Faustus ended the meeting. Zelda noticed a few brothers going to talk to Faustus, so she decided to wait for him outside. The rain had stopped in the late afternoon, but the ground remained moist and muddy in some places. Standing on the stone steps beneath the pale moonlight Zelda wondered, how long until the deaths began to stack on both sides. The Hunters returned but the witches of Greendale remembered. Centuries of hate would ignite the Church of Night’s members, they wouldn’t allow themselves to be destroyed or flee like the witches of Salem.

The hooting of an owl on top of a tree caught her attention. Hamlet.

“You could have entered instead of watching from outside.” Zelda told Thomas, who behind her.

“I was just passing by.”

“Yes, a coincidence.”

“It's the truth, but I took the opportunity to see you. I don’t know what I said to you yesterday that made you upset and I don’t want things to get weird between us.”

“No, I wasn’t upset. You're my friend Thomas and as I said, we've been through a lot of things together. I know you're thinking about my well-being and I am grateful.”

“I left a gift in your room, I hope it is to your liking.”

“I think you've had enough time to get to know my tastes.” She teased him with a smile.

Faustus got outside and watched the scene; it took only one minute he was away and there was Graham. He could see the way he looked at Zelda, the glow of interest and desire. The image of Zelda diving to save him passed before his eyes, making him close his hand tightly around his cane.

“Am I interrupting something?” He asked approaching the two.

“No, we were just talking about a gift I gave Zelda.”

“A gift for saving your life? You should be more careful. Accidents happen, but it is not always possible to avoid them.” The priest provoked.

“I am thankful for her Blackwood. But you’re right; certain accidents can’t be forgiven and end up becoming tragic stories.” Graham's eyes grew harder.

“Yes, we do not want to find anyone hanged or mutilated, do you?”

“Of course not.”

“Let us pray to the Dark Lord, that we may all be free from this human fury.” Zelda stood between the two men.

“I'm already leaving, but it was good to see you Zelda.” He kissed her hands and moved to depart. “Take care dear.” Walking in front of the two following he disappeared, the white owl following.

“What was that between the two of you?” Zelda asked, meeting Faustus's eyes.

“He began the provocation.”

“Did he? How?”

“He comes to the door of our Church just to flirt with you. He cannot be more inconvenient.”

“He was just being courteous, Thomas sometimes regrets the way he talks. I just wanted to make sure we were okay.”

“I'm not going to waste my time explaining the obvious of his actions.”

“I think it's better.” Her eyes wandered to the open church doors. “I need a minute.”

Returning inside the building, watching the lighted candles, Zelda picked up an unlit one placed on a small wooden table. She lit it and Faustus watched her pray. Her body still except for her lips. At that moment Faustus thought that the witch in front of him would be the one and only primadonna he would admire in a painting or altar. The moment Zelda’s neck moved Faustus saw the necklace slide, a satisfied smile forming as he noticed she was using it.

“Something I can intercede in your prayers?”

“No. Nothing that can be changed.”

“Beautiful necklace.”

“Thank you, I thought it'd look better on my neck than on a jewel case. What are your thoughts on today’s meeting?”

“I think a lot is still to happen and all care is little.”

“You’re right, but why did you ask me to wait for you?”

“Maybe I have plans tonight.” He whispered in her ear.

“In another time that would be interesting, but now seems inappropriate.”

“What are you saying?”

“I would love to scream your name on this altar and let you defile me in the most creative ways you can think of. But I have to go home.”

“So you fantasize about me at the altar, Sister Zelda?” His blue eyes glowed with mischief.

“I would be lying if I said that this idea never happened to me. But I do need to get home today.”

“I understand.”

“I have a gift for Judas.” She drew a small bracelet from her pocket, small symbols carved onto it. “They are protection runes and it is also spelled against demons and other beings. At the present time, I thought it would be appropriate.”

“Would you like to deliver in person? I'm sure your family would forgive a few minutes of delay.”

“All right.”

He wrapped his arms around her and they disappeared; meanwhile on the other side of Greendale, Ambrose rummaged in his aunt's room. In his initial search he had only found some ancient books of languages and spells. He then opened a chest by the side of the bed and found a small box, adorned with double infinity symbols. Inside were several photos of Zelda and Thomas and others only of the witch in historical points. Three letters were in the bottom. He grabbed them and sat on the bed to read.

Before he could open the first one the door opened, revealing Aunt Hilda, who was surprised to find her nephew in the room.

“Ambrose what are you doing? Messing around Zelda’s stuff, are you out of your mind?!”

“I'm just looking for something about this London guy, he just came out of nowhere and comes back to Aunt Zee. I just wanted to see if I could find anything about him.”

“If Zelda catches you prying on her stuff you’ll go straight to the Cain Pit.”

“I know, I’m sorry. So, I found these letters, they are addressed to you, but they are sealed.”

“What?”

She approached her nephew and sat beside him, noticing her name written on all three envelopes.

“Are you going to open them or are we just going to stare at them?”

“Okay, but only because they are addressed to me.” 

Going by chronological order Hilda opened the first. Looking at the date she could remember what had happened in part, the day Zelda left for London.

_ Dear Hilda; _

_ I know you deserve more than the words I'm telling you, you've always been kind and good to everything and everyone and I hope you'll do well with my absence, even if it seems crazy and sudden to everyone. I leave this letter to you because I know you will be the one not to judge me. Forgive me for leaving you. _

_ I managed to be strong when Mom and Dad died; I always tried to take care of you by trying to make you stronger, even if it hurt you. And lastly I tried to be the sister Edward wanted me to be. I think it would be easier if our parents were still alive, but this isn’t the reality of the situation. _

_ Edward was right when he said that we should not approach Faustus Blackwood, that his teacher was clever and treacherous, yet all I saw was my first real interest in Greendale after the season I spent in Europe. Hilda, for the first time in years, I felt something more than mere lust. I was so scared and at the same time, I could not help thinking of him; getting involved with a teacher, I must have been out of my mind. _

_ I know what you must be thinking, why me, your older sister, let myself get attached? For Satan, I can only explain by saying that I was weak and that the consequences were duly charged. Two and a half years was the time this insanity lasted, but one of us had to see the reason and bring the light of reality. Who did we want to fool all this time? Faustus was studying as much as Edward for the High Priest’s seat and it would come that I would have to choose. Edward would say that Faustus approached me just to spy on him or as a provocation, but I like to think that there was a connection beyond interests. But before graduation he finished it all, he was cold and objective and I never hated a man as much as I hated him at that moment; I hated him and Edward and the damn church policy. _

_ I fell in love Hilda, my first illusion of love, Hell how I hate it. _

_ But earlier this month, I discovered that I'm not completely free of him or the pain he caused me. I know you understand what I'm saying; I could make the decision that would free me of the coven’s judgment. Edward would surely desert or give me no choice, he would not let me shame the family name. _

_ Amidst my despair Thomas appeared, I know he always defended you so it's not a surprise that you don’t hate him like Edward does. He found me crying in the garden and knew there was something wrong, he wiped my eyes and offered his shoulder and I do not know how long I stayed there. I needed to talk to someone, forgive me for not looking for you. I told him what happened exactly how I'm telling you. He offered to run away with me, offered me his house and his name. I could not believe that this proposal was real, but it was and at that moment I never felt so grateful. Thomas did not demand anything from me; but he gave me time to respond. _

_ And in this time, after avoiding Faustus since our break up, I thought about telling him what was happening. It was in the corridors on the way to his office that I heard; he was wooing or going out with Constance the choir witch. But I couldn’t and I wouldn’t demand anything from him. What right did I have over his life? None. No, I wouldn’t be his burden. I just entered his office and kissed him, trying to stifle all the emotions that I felt. In the end I told him the words that I swore I would never tell a man again and I erased his memory of this deplorable passage. _

_ That's why I accepted Thomas's proposal, why I have to say goodbye to you even if it hurts me. I hope you take care of yourself in my absence and forgive me for being weak, but I do not have the strength to hear from Edward that I'm a shame or from Faustus for thinking I orchestrated the whole situation. It's best for everyone to think I'm on a sudden, romantic trip with a foreign student. _

_ Take care of Edward for me. _

_ Zelda _

Ambrose hadn’t understood all the meaning in between the lines. The words weren’t clear, only the description of a torrid affair and a proposal of escape. But for Hilda the words had been clear enough.

“Satan, how could Zelda have endured all this by herself?” Her voice came out in a sad tone, but Hilda was not deluded by the reaction of the two men.

“Aunt Hilda what did Father Blackwood do?”

“Ambrose this is complicated. I…”

“She's sleeping with him again.”

Hilda's face turned pale. But before she could say anything, Vinegar Tom barked, revealing Zelda’s presence.

“Ambrose put this box where you found it and close the chest.”

“And the letters we didn’t read?”

“I'll take them.”

Placing a letter in his pocket and leaving the others with his aunt, Ambrose tidied everything.

“Go to your room and I go to mine.”

“OK , but you're going to have to explain this to me, Auntie.”

“All right, all right. Let's go now.”

As they parted ways Zelda stood on the porch by the door. Seeing Judas had done a greater good than she wished to show, the boy was tranquil and seemed to love playing with her hair.

Faustus stared at her, pulling a lock of hair from her face. Zelda closed her eyes and felt his lips join hers, her body being pressed against the door. Her hands rested on the man's shoulders and she parted their lips with a slight bite. Her green eyes again gave him the sensation of looking into a forest, and he would not mind losing himself inside them, exploring every inch of her soul.

“I should have locked the church door when I had the opportunity.”

“You’re incorrigible Faustus. I have to go.”

“Zelda, I really appreciate you’re using the necklace.” Her body remained pressed against the door. “It means something new to me...”

“Faustus...” She covered his lips with her forefinger before he could continue. “Don’t say words that you are not sure of or you will regret them.” Zelda’s eyes were reluctant and even a little frightened. “I like what we have, more than I should.” She kissed him again, more slowly this time, and then pushed him away to open the door.

“You confuse me Zelda.” He frowned.

“You wouldn’t want me to be any different.”

Placing her hand beneath on his chest, the witch looked up and quickly sealed their lips. Entering the house she let the man behind.  **‘In Lucifer’s name, where am I going with this?’**

She ascended the stairs to her room and walked past her niece's room. Zelda watched her for a few moments and closed a window that had opened with the wind.

She entered her own bedroom and got out of her dress and suit jacket to slip in a black lace night gown. A bottle of wine with a red ribbon was on top of the dresser, beside it rested a goblet and an opener. The wine was over fifty years old, light and red. Smiling at the gift she helped herself to a dose and lay down.

Zelda's sleep was restless, the hours go by like a tunnel of time. Snippets of her time at the Academy and on London, feelings of anguish and fear struck her as if she was living them. With a flash of Faustus’ gaze she woke up. Her feelings upon waking seemed more intense than the night before.

Tom, who until then was sleeping in his basket, got up and climbed on the bed to rest near Zelda’s feet. She sat up and gazed at his chocolate eyes, he familiar had been present in all periods of her life. Tom had seen her in her best and worst moments. The dog got closer to her, coiling on her feet.

“I'm fine Tom. But why are these memories coming back?”

Her familiar didn’t know what to answer. She glanced at her clock, it marked half past four and Zelda gave up sleeping, two nights in a row of reliving her past were enough. She took a cold shower and put on a green dress. Picking up her cigarette holder and a pack of cigarettes she went downstairs to make coffee.

Even after two cups and three cigarettes the anguish persisted in her chest. She rose from her chair and went to Sabrina's room. Zelda watched her sleep, the sight seemed to reassure her a little. She approached the sleeping teenager to cover her properly and her eyes spotted a Book of Shadows on the bookcase. Neither she nor Hilda would lend theirs the niece and she doubted that Ambrose would do it after the ill-fated resurrection episode. The only option left was the damned excommunicated witch, Mary Wardwell.

Taking the book, Zelda decided to return it to the woman. She opted to walk instead of teleporting. Little she cared about the hour; she was tired of Wardwell putting her niece at risk. Walking seemed good to her, the wind blowing through the trees and the smell of pines was something she didn’t enjoy very often. She was approaching the teacher's house when a raven cawed, announcing her arrival. The bird was obviously Wardwell’s familiar and Zelda had seen the same bird on the family estate.

Before she could get closer to the house she saw two pairs of men began to encircle the property.  **‘Curses, Hunters again.’**

Proceeding carefully she heard the sound of the door being broken open and the windows cracking.

Doing a familiar summoning ritual Zelda entered the other woman's house. Voices came from different directions, so she ordered the hound to finish hunting the men downstairs. She climbed the stairs, hearing Mary's voice and when she entered the room Zelda saw her cut a man's throat. But another one came behind her and began to suffocate her with a chain of iron. The metal seemed to burn her skin; the chain contained runes she didn’t understand and had no time to try to.

Picking up the dagger Mary had dropped on the floor, Zelda stabbed him on the shoulder, forcing him to let go of the chain. Before he could reach her, Zelda pushed him against the wall using her telekinesis. The impact rendered him unconscious.

Approaching the woman who watched her in surprise, Zelda focused her attention on Wardwell’s neck.

“What are you doing here?” Mary asked.

“I came to return a book that you lent my niece, but it doesn’t matter now. There are two others downstairs.”

“Damned be men.”

Mary stood up with a look that Zelda herself knew to be deadly, and descended the stairs. Only a cry is heard, from a man carrying a bow and arrows. He was bleeding out with one arm ripped, while another lay in pieces.

“Stolas.” Mary saw the raven, its wing was impaled on an arrow.

She tended to the bird and turned back to the men, she was prepared to have her wicked way with every one of them. Her hunger for male flesh was nothing compared to the hatred she felt now.

Zelda watched the hound beside her chew on an arm, admiring the red fire radiating from the animal. She turned to another woman, who was removing the arrow from her familiar.

“Before you kill him, we could make better use of this bastard.”

“What are you saying? Leave him alive?”

“They attacked, but how do we know if these were all of them? Maybe their tongues will be useful for something.”

“I’ll be happy to torture them.”

“Call Father Blackwood, you already know him. He will know how to handle the situation better.” Zelda wasn’t sure why, but she didn’t want to face the priest, not since the hard look in her eyes had awakened her.

“And why not call him yourself? You are close, from what I noticed.”

“I’m not interested in what you noticed or not. Call him and get rid of this problem once and for all.”

“Why did you help me? Wouldn’t it be better for you to get rid of me?”

“As much as I don’t trust and don’t like you and despise your involvement with my niece, you are a witch and, by Lilith, I will not admit the death of a sister of the night, even if it’s you. Now, I shall return to my family and you will solve this.”

Leaving the other woman behind, Zelda sent the hound back to Hell and teleported home, not wanting to risk entering the forest again. Appearing suddenly in the kitchen, Hilda let her cup of tea fall to the floor.

“Zelds, what happened?”

Turning her gaze to her blood-soaked hands, Zelda washed them in the sink, still silent.

“You’re scarring me. What happened? What did you do?”

Zelda approached Hilda and hugged her. Hilda didn’t understand what was happening, but felt she was where she needed to be.

“I did what needed to be done.”

On the other side of the forest Faustus and Lilith found themselves in front of the mess of flesh and blood left.

“What am I seeing here? Your last feast?” The warlock didn’t seem at all pleased with her call.

“No, my house was targeted by hunters. Two are still alive and I believe they could be useful to you.”

“How were you discovered?”

“I would like to know as much as you.”

“We shall find out exactly what happened.” He looked at the body without an arm, a sadistic smile adorning his face.

“One more thing, I didn’t get rid of them by myself. Zelda was here, she helped me.”

“Zelda?! What was she doing here?”

“She came to bring me my Book of Shadows, I lent to Sabrina. Surely she had no idea what was happening, but she was a valuable help.”

“How is she?”

“Well, she went back to her family. She asked me to call you to deal with the survivors and clean the mess.” The demoness approached him. “There are few witches who would have that courage, Blackwood, let alone one I could respect. I advise you to be careful about the game you are playing with her.”

“Why?”

“She left before you arrived, I would suspect the situation isn’t that good.”

Lilith's words took him back to what Zelda had said earlier. Since the nightmare something must have happened, Ambrose still had not told him anything. But Thomas's visit could mean some interference. He needed to know what made Zelda go away and why he was responsible for handing her over to Graham.


	7. Stand in the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who accompany is history, I am enjoying myself a lot in to tell it. I am without a translator at the time, I did what I could, english is not my native language. Those who want to help I accept. I hope you enjoy it.

“Sabrina where you think you're going?” Zelda wondered if rose from his chair in the living room.

“It seems that Susie had a problem, Ross, Harvey and I are going to her house.” 

“No way you will leave alone with mortals. Even more this Harvey. You know very well that he belongs to a lineage of hunters.”

"Harvey is not hunter and i have the Salem with me.”

“Ambrose cannot go with you?”

“No, he is with a body. And Aunt Hilda said that will leave with doctor Cee. I'll be fine aunt Zee.”

“I will take.” Zelda rose from the armchair.

“Is serious ? Only are my friends. You know them .”

“I know who your friends are harmless, but you should not walk alone. It's not safe for anyone even more now”

“What happened?” Sabrina scowls the frown.

“Nothing you need to worry.” Zelda stop talking.

“Alright, but you'll only take me. I take care of myself.” 

“Mephistopheles give me patience to endure a teen witch.”

Leaving the house together, Zelda rolled his eyes with a determination of youth of his niece; but after the events in the house of Wardwell wouldn't risk, at least checking the perimeter.

As soon as the door closed Hilda watched the two from the top of the ladder, Zelda will count the matter up, saying that hunters had invaded the house of Mary and that helped, but she knew what had happened something more serious, demonstrations of affection were not a skill of Zelda but how the abraçara and looking for Sabrina spoke for itself, she was trying to protect all.

“Aunt Hilda?” The voice of Ambrose sounded downstairs.

“I am here dear.”

Descending the stairs the finding in the middle of the path, the two looked as partners of a crime, Hilda seemed a little reticent, however knew that Ambrose did not give up the subject. They were Spellmans, simply do not leave the subject of one of his disappearing even more Zelda, who had assumed for himself the position of guardian of the family.

“Let's go up.”

According to the room of aunt, Ambrose sits on his bed and Hilda sits soon followed grabbing the two envelopes from his trunk. 

“Before I read. Ambrose as you know that Zelda and Father Blackwood are… you know.” “I will flag aunt Zee arriving at dawn, adding that he is looking more often and that she slept outside after Sabrina see them in a hostile climate in the clearing. It was easy to complete.”

“Cursed is that it does not hurt again.”

“This is referring to the first letter?”

“Yes, but we will see the following. Already I hope what can come of them.” 

Picking up again the second envelope the opening, the date was five months after the trip.

_ Dear Hilda,  _

_ I do not know if i have the courage to send you this letter, perhaps only the store as the first, until my return to America, however I want to share with you how i feel. _

_ I never thought that after so much suffering could feel as well as i am, Thomas is as a character in a book of short stories, has been so considerate and affectionate with me, every day he has taken me to know places or different people; sometimes I forget my condition and he reminds me with your constant care. It is a feeling so different and comfortable be cared for by a man. _

_ When everything started didn't know what to expect, perhaps that Thomas demanded something or that I was feeling unhappy, but things went so well; I am not naive, I realized immediately that he had feelings for me; saddens me not being able to reciprocate with equal intensity as it deserves, but I am broken, perhaps at some point can evolve into something similar to love, if i still possible. _

_ Sometimes when I'm alone and closing his eyes, the icy blue iris of Faustus me reach and remember the kisses, caresses and the complete delivery that did. _

_ I had so many adventures in my life, Hilda, did things that I regret and others who do not; Faustus was certainly a mistake which I regret deeply, everything that we live and that i feel for him, but he gave me this little light amid all the darkness that possess, there is a hope growing in me; Thomas is so excited, he wants to start the decoration of the small room as before, we are still not sure what it is, Thomas made a spell and we believe it will be a girl, he calls us and makes a point of giving him his name; though I wanted other circumstances I believe that we are good parents because i love this child. I miss you and Edward, I didn't need to hide or conceal the truth; at the same time I know that would be impossible and could not continue as free as here, Edward probably would accuse me to play the family name in the mud and Satan knows what Faustus could, knew that he was groom, I am sorry if it is so naive as i am. At the end of everything my sister, men who loved loved only themselves and the power.  _

_ I hope that is caring, because I want it to be the godmother profanes this child, is the only person that I trust and admire to receive this responsibility. It is stronger than you can imagine. _

_ With Miss _

_ Zelda _

Ambrose's eyes bulged for paper, never in his life he imagined that his aunt could have been pregnant, even more than Father Blackwood, it is clear that they are fun, but the words of Zelda were sad and bitter, she had fled from the wrath of a brother and abandonment of a lover, this all alone. 

“As the aunt Zee managed to hide this story for so long?”

‘I don't know. When it comes to relationships Zelda is discreet, it does not divide emotions. "What do you think would happen if she had counted to Father Blackwood?”

“I don't know, but as she wrote it would be a scandal, both competed to be the high priest, if it was on the side of Edward turn their backs to the father of her son, if you chose to Blackwood , Edward would say that she was denying the name Spellman. In any case, I do not think that anyone at that time would react very well.”

“Aunt Zee seems so emotional, vulnerable and without sure of anything. She should be really scared.” 

“Yes, she keeps many things for himself, trying not to show weakness, as if this did you think less of her.” 

"Let's read the third, I want to know what happened.”

Hilda saves the second letter to putting back into its envelope, opening the last letter.

_ Hilda, _

_ I don't know how to begin to explain what I am feeling, my heart seems to have been ripped from his chest and only a hollow emptiness is what's left of me. Thomas has helped me we're both suffering, but my pain is greater, all the tears that one day i held, were lost in the last few days.  _

_ Seem crazy to not go immediately to the subject and you have to evict my deplorable situation, however I don't feel helpless, useless and infortunada. It should be a peaceful stroll in the park, but in less than an hour, the destination I condemned. Thomas led me to visit an art gallery, we were back in the park, when a carriage with a horse angry if he collided with us, Thomas just fractured shoulder, while in me died the child more beautiful than this world is not known. By blows the doctor said that i should be dead, but I died. When I thought that my misfortune could not be greater, the doctor tells me that given the injuries and the hemorrhage that I purchased to be trampled on, an internal injury left me with a near-zero probability of becoming pregnant again. I will never be mother Hilda. Do not feel the movements inside of me, not see my belly grow again and any dream of a family was ruined. _

_ Any physical pain would be better than the pain that I feel in me. Sometimes I think that I would rather have died along with my small, sometimes this thought from hits me, I hope to be strong not to succumb, but I frankly don't do a lot of strength to resist and i don't know if i want to. Perhaps the order set me free from pain. _

_ Zelda _

_ The tears in the face of Hilda was impossible to control and Ambrose was also thrilled, none of them ever imagine supporting a suffering as hers. Even more so when the same agreed to be the midwife to Sabrina the daughter of Edward and Judas the son of Faustus, both heirs desired by their parents. _

_ “Aunt Hilda i don't know what to think.” _

_ "Neither do I, like she had divided what happened to me. I know that I couldn't change what happened, but could at least console a little.” _

_ "I can't even imagine aunt Zee writing.” _

_ “Ambrose she may not know that we know, Zelda is proud too much.”  _

_ "I understand.” _

_ "You were not scouring the room it only because of the arrival of Thomas is not? _

_ "Not. Father Blackwood had a conversation with Aunt Zee, he said that he realized that she was hiding something, I thought that was something about this guy.” _

_ "I do not know whether he deserves to know the truth, Zelda is who should count. We're not to intrude.” _

_ "They are sleeping together again, think Aunt Zee cannot separate what feels now and what happened before.”  _

_ "I do not know, do not want to hurt again.”  _

_ "Neither do I, I think of what to do with it.” Ambrose takes the two cards in hand if lifting. _

_ “I will make a soothing tea for us and then have to leave, I'm already late for my meeting with doctor Cee.” _

_ "Aunt Hilda, take care.” Ambrose hug her quickly. _

_ The two descend; while on the other side of the city Zelda was inside his car stopped on the road, the sleep tried to get closer but she resisted, to return home is time could cause an encounter with Faustus and have not wanted to see him, since that strange feelings agreed it was caused a mess left behind. _

_ A knock on the glass of the HITCHHIKING SLAYETH him from his reverie. _

_ “Hi. Are you okay?” _

_ "What are you doing here?” Zelda opened the door coming out of the car.  _

_ “Sent Hamlet in his house, was leaving with Sabrina. I thought that I would like to company not to return alone.”  _

_ "I do not follow Thomas. I know I care.”  _

_ "I'm sorry. But stand still on the road seems not very safe.” The answer comes out ironic.  _

_ "I couldn't sleep right.”  _

_ "Want to talk?”  _

_ "Not.”  _

_ "Let's walk a little”.  _

_ "It is well.” _

_ Walking in silence side by side, leaving the road and into the forest, Zelda watched the trees, closing his eyes stopping the witch remembered two nights ago, Faustus exploring his body, his kisses ravenous, tightening his hands under the skin and the raw form which he claimed. " _ **_By Lucifer, should only be lust.”_ **

_ By placing your hands on the shoulders of the woman in front of her, Thomas pulls to stare at him, his eyes were full of tears; the embracing Zelda let the tears that will hold since agreed rolling across his face. _

_ "Zelda knows that you can share what you're feeling me.” _

_ "I dreamed about the past, Thomas, was so lived, it was as if I was there. Lived all over again.”  _

_ "Zelda this is past, nothing of what happened can hurt you now” _

_ Zelda wanted to say that he was right, but was not, again she was engaging with Faustus, leaving approaching her and despite all the previous suffering, its reason not prevailed, perhaps it was his addiction or she was addicted to pain.  _

_ "I'm afraid, I do not want to be weak. Love beyond the lust and passion was a weakness of mortals, she promised herself she would not suffer a new illusion.” _

_ "You're not weak, it is the stronger person I know.”  _

_ "For how long?” _

_ "Few people bear what you spent. I admire you Zelda, for the Witch and strong woman who is . - his hands wiping the tears from her face - I have never forgotten.” _

_ Looking at those rainbow crystal, Zelda knew that it would have been easy for any witch fall by Thomas, but his heart is not accelerated by it. A dear friend, was so happy.  _

_ "Sorry, but I think I better go.” She moves away, giving two steps toward the way they came. _

_ "Zelda, forgive me if i was inconvenient, it was not my intention.” He reaches. _

_ "I know and I thank you for your words.” But I need to think a little bit. According to the car alone, the witch took the path back to the house, a crow on top of a tree watched in silence. _

  
  


_ _______________________________________________________________________ _

_ Occult Academy of Arts 06:00 p.m _

_ The academy was almost empty, only a few students lived at the end of the week, Ambrose was in the choir room with prudence, the place had become an escape valve from the other. After you play the wizard sat with the young man, in his lap on the table occupied by his aunt. _

_ "I know what is bothering you or you will get with this look far?” Prudence asked staring at him. _

_ "Prudence what you would do if you knew a secret very personal and painful to someone you care?” "Keep me, people judge us without knowing exactly who we are. Do not give the opportunity to hurt someone with whom I care.” _

_ "And if this person was committing perhaps the same error?” _

_ "You will speak in riddles or tell me what is happening?”  _

_ “Promises for the life of her sisters keep secret what I tell him?”  _

_ "Yes, I promise.”  _

_ "You are the daughter of the high priest and lives the more time with him than me. Perhaps you can help me to take that decision” _

_ Apart from the three letters, allowing the witch the reading in silence, Ambrose the notes. When the end of the last letter ended, Prudence seemed thrilled, she will grow as an orphan, even being aided by his father, the times she imagined how it would be to have a mother, someone who cared, that the watch grow and do anything to be with her.  _

_ "My aunt Zee, went back to sleep with his father. I am afraid that it hurt.” _

_ "Yes, it is dangerous to engage with my father. My mother was dead.” _

_ "Thomas is back, her father asked me to investigate about it and it was what I discovered. I think he feels threatened a little, Aunt Zee was bride of this guy.” _

_ "You want to know whether or not to tell what you discovered?”  _

_ "Yes. What would you do?” _

_ “He will not leave your foot while not discover something. And it can be very persuasive.” _

_ "Then I must deliver this is what you are saying?” _

_ "You're a Spellman, give a warning before the information and let him choose if you want to know or not.” _

_ "When did you become so wise?”  _

_ "I've always been.” She smiles genuinely. _

_ Keeping the letters inside his blazer, the two returned to kissing. Although new, Ambrose felt a good connection to share their concerns with the witch and see that it is interested in their afflictions. _

_ _______________________________________________________________________ _

_ House of the Spellmans 11:00 p.m  _

_ After a brief nap in the afternoon after a glass of wine, the sound of horse hooves of the awakened, Zelda was already tired of not sleeping right and the emotional confusion within itself; it should be ready for the black mass, but was not very willing and his plans to placate the emotional pain were in the hands, physical pain and fatigue were favorable than what was going on. _

_ The snap harness the skin initially leaving red welts, but each new blow, the leather began its destructive effects, the skin skinning and the red blood trickling in contrast. Zelda is not allowed to cry, needed to feel this pain without regrets. _

_ Were the cries of Sabrina downstairs calling by his name that brought her out of her self-absorbed. Wearing a black dress and her shoes tidying the hair with your hands she descends. _

_ “What in the name of Satan there ?”  _

_ "Why not told me that hunters have invaded the house of Miss Wardwell? You were there!” _

_ "This is not a matter that concerns you Sabrina. The hunters captured are under the responsibility of the Church in the evening and his teacher is alive and well from what I remember of the state that the see.” _

_ “Could have contact me, I am not a child. Could have helped in some way.” _

_ “And that accomplish? What could you do? Just sign your name in the book of the Beast. Go to hunters without the minimum preparation did not help at all. "I know I defend aunt Zelda. I can make my own choices.” _

In this moment Hilda withdrew from the kitchen accompanied by Ambrose who was already ready to leave again. 

"You are a teenager, if it were up to there, after which there was only to draw attention to himself putting yourself at risk.”

“I faced the thirteen of Greendale alone, can decide what is or is not a risk to me. I invoked the fire of hell, something that nobody has been able to. You are not my mother Zelda, not to act as if it were, I know fight without your help!”

Zelda's heart sank further into his chest, as if pieces of glass to penetrate; per seconds she saw with clarity, Sabrina was no longer the little girl that she was sleeping in his bed when he had nightmares, in the eyes of the niece she saw Edward, the judgment and lack of empathy to their feelings.

"Yes, you don't need me anymore. And I am his mother to say what you make of your life.” 

"Zelda…” Hilda tried to intervene.

"Hilda, she already is self-sufficient. - Zelda if forwards to door - Don't wait.” Exiting slamming the door she leaves the three. 

Before that Sabrina could reach it by opening the door again the same disappears.

“I…”

“You were cruel.” Ambrose says meeting her eyes. 

Returning his gaze to Hilda the same looked perplexed and disappointed, climbing the stairs. 

"Aunt Hilda, i'll see if the meeting in black mass.” Ambrose says disappearing.

Reaching the church passing by all present, no sign of Zelda stood out among the others, the high priest also noted the absence, but before he could speak with the boy he needed to start the mass, a sermon on the strength of the flock and the power of the Dark Lord, a young woman came in late.

So that the mass closes it addresses Ambrose.

"Brother Ambrose, something happened? I hoped that Zelda came after the incident earlier?” 

"Sorry your highness, but my aunt was in no condition.” 

" Some problem?” 

"A discussion with Sabrina. I need to go, but I will keep you informed.”

"Where is she?”

"I don't know.” Ambrose withdraws, leaving the building.

That was certainly not a simple discussion, Zelda did not miss the black mass by a silly, she always protected Sabrina and exit without explanation was also not something of its nature.

"Father Blackwood.” A young witch is approaching. 

“Ethel what are you doing here?” 

"I just came to thank me dispense sooner. Satan is praised by sister Zelda.” 

"Yes”

Disappearing returning to his mansion, there was Zelda, watching the rest of the small heir. 

"Good night.” Faustus whispers in your ear, putting behind the red hair, releasing the neck. 

"Good night.” She answered his voice not much more than him.

Placing a kiss on the forehead of Judas, Zelda was sure wouldn't mind staying with him for the rest of the night, so vulnerable and in need of care. 

Grabbing the hand of the witch the leading out of the room, Faustus to led to her.

“It is well?” Looking inside the green irises, a sadness reflected sharp. 

"I do not wish to speak.” Lowering the face, Zelda avoided confronting him. 

“What Sabrina kitted out?” The voice serious, became less flexible. Lifting the face with the left hand touching the chin. 

"Please.” 

"I can do something for you?”

"Make me forget the day today, everything.”

The urgency in the green irises, seemed a request for help. The lightly kissing the hands under the face delicate and soft, Faustus watched close our eyes in an expression of mild pain, while his hands descended to the back. Pulling the zipper, treading a path of kisses down her neck, he stood behind her, the light of the moon through the windows the only the lighting, turn to take advantage of the beautiful vision of white skin, what Faustus was were painful marks and fresh with blood.

He knew that Zelda liked their games once in a while, as in its satanic confession, but always had worn the harness so the excitá it and not hurt without purpose.

"Are you injured. By Lucifer, what…” 

But before he could continue her lips, joined to his in a hungry kiss, the scent of wine and cigarettes still present in it. 

"Don't worry, I did it and i don't regret it. Just don't stop Faustus.”

Listening to the words of the witch, the priest had not sure if she was thrilled with the vision that the seminua enveloped in his arms or if frightened with the words and actions that are related. 

"Lie down.” He commands. Taking the shine and the two parts that covered yet, Zelda lies, watching remove the upper part of his robes. 

"Hold on the bars.”

Obeying, she feels pull their ankles, his pale body stretched out under the black satin, separating the legs, he will gently kissing and biting the legs, leaving roses and red marks, kissing between her thighs, the body arching, her hot tongue exploring its core, legs desiring to close while her clitoris is massaged simultaneously with two fingers, causing her to moan deeply and call your name.

Pulling his mouth and two fingers to listening to frustrate, Faustus puts his knee between her legs in a slow movement, rising kissing the abdomen, squeezing and nibbling pink nipples until they were hard and lose yourself among the feel of them on her face, kissing the nape, tightening the hair in her hands, the wizard captures the pink lips without lipstick, they never cease to be sweet.

With his body completely under the Zelda, Faustus notes that the wounds on her back doeriam even more if they remain in the same position. Bringing her body closer to, changing positions, he placed on himself, the red hair falling forward under the shoulders, squeezing her breasts he heard her breathing become heavier.

Taking the seat, opening the zipper of the pants getting rid of her and boxer, Zelda touches the state hard to faustus listening to the moan his name, his voice hoarse and serious arrepiando throughout your body. 

“By more that his hands are magic, tonight is about you, not about me. Take to yourself what you want.”

The placing within himself, his lips smothering her moans, Zelda scratched the breast of the priest, would disarray their hair and moved so growing increasingly fast and background, his head falling backwards, his hands squeezing her ass. Without diverting his gaze Zelda reaches the climax the feeling to arrive then, his body collapsing under him and rolling to the side panting with the heart accelerated.   
Observing the back marked, Faustus touches feeling a change. Pain he concludes. 

"Why did you do that?

"Personal matters. It does not matter.” Zelda turns finding the cool blue iris. 

“If allows me…” 

"No, I do not want you to the cure. They are a lem…” 

“Are what?”

“I need to go.”

She moves to raise when the priest holding his wrist. 

"Zelda, you do not need to go now. Like that we could talk.”

"No, I can't sleep here one more night.” If lifting the witch begins to dress. 

"Why? Faustus felt frustrated with the lack of responses.

“Faustus i don't want to confuse whatever that may be. We know that is mutually satisfactory, but it is just that. It always has been. - it to staring at him, his hand wanting to touch his face, but if containing - Is the best for both of us.”

"Zelda … before he could continue, Zelda disappeared before their eyes, could not identify what she was feeling or thinking; again she was apprehensive.

Emerging in the bathroom of his room, Zelda knew, he could not allow himself to sleep one more night in his arms, could not fail to become staff, which reconstruisse deeper ties. 

“Mephistopheles does not permit me to love him again.”

  
  
  
  



	8. Bloodstream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the errors of translation, I am doing the best I can. If you prefer i can post the story in my language which is Portuguese. I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Everyone some of you accept, be my beta reader. Just to review the translation before posting. I thank attention.

Hilda sipped his tea in the kitchen finishing brewing coffee in the morning, she only hear the shower in the room of sister and turns to leave early for Academia, Zelda did not want to chat and Hilda understood, however does not mean that would worry.

"Good Morning Aunt Hilda. Aunt Zee appeared?" Ambrose asked entering the kitchen.

"Yes and I went out again."

"She said where he spent the night? "

"No, she didn't seem to want to talk and thought it best not to force it. But I think we should have gone to the Academy, he was with your classroom material in his hands."

"What do you think she did yesterday? She appeared in black mass, and even the Father Blackwood was surprised."

"I sincerely hope that no silly, Zelda doesn't have much easier to deal with emotions, creating an aversion to herself."

"How so? "

"So let's say we already found supplying emotional pain by physical."

That was a new information that Ambrose wrote, Zelda had many layers of personality which still remained unknown and surprising discovered them; he always to see as a pillar that would hardly be shaken, however she was so human as anyone, but remained firm hiding his fears and sorrows, under a mask of control.

"Good day." Sabrina went into the kitchen.

"Good morning, dear." Hilda responded while the nephew became silent.

"Where is aunt Zee? "

"She came out sooner."

“I wanted to apologize, yesterday when we discussed I was nervous, Harvey and i argue and then i knew what happened with Miss Wardwell. I ended up talking about what is not wanted."

"Zelda will understand dear, I'm sure."

"Please." Ambrose rose from the chair, picking up her cup of coffee, a little annoyed.

"I didn't mean what she said to Ambrose, i… Before the press could finish Ambrose the prevented interrupting.

" No Sabrina, you said and wanted and a cruel way. Ok you were upset, but had no right to address so the aunt Zee."

“ Ambrose." Hilda tried to calm things.

" No aunt Hilda, Sabrina needs someone to tell him the truth. - The wizard approached the press - when their parents died you was only a baby, Aunt Hilda was razed and Aunt Zelda didn't want to believe in the news. But they needed to stand firm and was aunt Zelda who was behind his guard, why you were the only living part of her brother. I watched the care that our aunts had with you, the nightmares, sleepless nights because you were sick, they healed his injuries and attended their first steps. So do not be ungrateful, saying they are not your mother. They were all ." Giving one last look at the Sabrina, the young man out of the room.

"I was a cruel idiot, doesn't it? "

"No dear, you just spoke without thinking. Ambrose is only nervous, because his aunt Zelda not slept at home."

"Where she spent the night ?"

"Nobody knows."

On the other hand the Academy Zelda stood in the library, still had time until his first class. Going through the corridors, shelving, the short hair of a witch appeared, it seemed to be involved in a book.

"Studying Miss Night?"

"Teacher Spellman, is a surprise to see it at this time. But i am." Zelda looked to the book cover, if driving a bookcase, picking up one of the books more senior with telekinesis, handing it back.

_ Cornelius Agrippa is a good author, a wizard too technical. But if you are studying for classroom of demonology, Father Blackwood prefer to use Gerard Eucasse."

"Thank you, actually there are a few new issues that I need to deepen."

"I know your notes are exceptional."

"And I intend to keep it that way. Will you join me and my sisters for a coffee? Perhaps you can answer some of our questions."

"I accept, I have enough time for a coffee."

The two follow to the refectory, joining the two other witches, Zelda knew the reputation of prudence and the other sisters, however recognized a bit in haste to not be subdued and curiosity to improve; answering questions less general than expected, the three clearly had different interests, however combined as well. **"Nothing like the abandonment to unite three witches who in different situation if compete."** Zelda thought to herself.

"I believe that my time has ended. Thank you for coffee, I hope I have answered all their questions."

"It was a pleasure to have you with us teacher Spellman." Dorcas was rising.

"Yes, it was enlightening." Complete Agatha.

_ If re-emerge soon, it will be a pleasure to have you with us." Prudence concludes.

"Thank you girls."

According to their classes Zelda felt a little lighter, with its focus on an activity there was space for concerns, everything happened as well. In the interval at mural of warnings, the new matter permitted by Faustus surprising to some, who were in the room at the coral to thank.

"Aunt Zee. - Ambrose came in, while two girls leaving - Father Blackwood asked for having later in his room, he wants to see the material for classroom of hellish creatures."

"I've waited for this. The will be delivering it today."

"Ok. Are you okay? I tried yesterday, but …"

"I am well Ambrose. No need to worry."

"Okay, I'm leaving." Cursed is that is well aunt Zee. Leaving giving a last look for aunt, Ambrose knew that something was wrong, but pressing never helped at all. Returning to the room of the priest, Faustus remained submerged in their roles

"Father, the material of teacher Spellman will be delivered even today."

"Brother Ambrose, on the request that you made a few days ago. Managed to find something? I feel that something is happening with Zelda."

"I found something Father, but before you deliver i ask that you be careful. By content, Sabrina is not the only cause confusion."

"Is there, what you want to say. Be clear."

"If my aunt get hurt again or disappear. Make sure that the surname Spellman will be remembered by more than the loss of a priest."

Delivering the first letter that had read with Hilda, Ambrose didn't know if he should deliver the others, both were much more revealing and the pain and suffering of his aunt not deserved such exposure. Looking for the priest, Ambrose was sure that everything was fun for the man, no more than one dispute, thanks to the return of Thomas Graham; " **It would be easier if aunt Zee does not involve exciting."**

For the first time Faustus had a vision of Zelda out of models that she was allowed to be seen, between the words there was a desperate and frightened witch, with exposed Feelings, feelings that even I couldn't understand how she could develop; it had been a wonderful time they had, but love, he never heard. Taking the letter in hands Faustus lia with care after hearing the veiled threat of his apprentice; the blood was certainly the greatest strength of Spellman, they fought for their. Perhaps it had been hard on her, but Zelda had always been a woman aims and seemed to have understood well at the time that there was a future for a more serious relationship. However, Faustus had no idea what was going on, what would be so frightening that she couldn't tell him or her dear Edward; but something was understandable, Graham had approached Zelda in a moment of need and through this the led. But why he was guilty? What could cause his anger and Edward?

"There are others ?" The priest shakes his letter.

"I do not know the Lord."

"They discover." The voice was adamant.

"As you wish." The boy is approaching to pick up the letter on the table, but Faustus prevents.

"This will be with me. - it raises, approaching the young - and not worry Ambrose, I do not want to hurt his aunt. But you should be more careful with whom threat. No words were needed, the two strong eyes said everything. Exiting closing the door Ambrose left the director alone.

Keeping the letter in the second drawer with key, Faustus turned to the cabinet beside, opening the same, his eyes go through some objects and bottles, until you find a specific with a fluorescent yellow liquid, removing and serving a small cup, his body began to relax in his chair. Provided that if he knew, never had the need to release memories.

_There were so many roles to be scanned and its bureau began to acquire more volume than desired, Faustus was stressed and certainly Edward will contribute with their ideas of change discussed in the teachers' room. A single Spellman was interesting, but even this could put at risk the work that was struggling to acquire, Zelda with its red waves, her legs medidamente ceilings and bright green eyes. **Satan it was a sin to the eyes.**_

_Your dejavu is interrupted with the door abruptly opening and closing, the room now the witch that vagara in your thoughts, emerged with an uncertain expression, as if she didn't know if it should be there._

_"Zelda, what are you doing here?"_

_"As if it mattered." - she debauchery approaching, he gets up, his green eyes sparkled with a kind of energy, before Faustus could answer a slap you hit the face - "I hate you both, Edward always said that if you would be a ruin to anyone. But I think it was the freedom and lack of promises. Yes, you never made promises Faustus and as much as I wanted to blame, you always made it clear that things between us were."_

_"Zelda Are you nervous going…"_

_"I will though." The voice of her skirt as the final judgment of a judge._

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Surprised? A Spellman less". - a sad smile formed, she was more nervous, now just looked on the deep icy blue iris - "Wanted that the situation was different, but it is not, and I believe that it never will be. You and I, there was never any chance."_

_"Zelda…"_

_"I love you. I love how should never have loved."- she kisses his hands holding his face, his skin cold as a winter morning, a lone tear trickling the face - "But you should not remember. As well as these memories are erased, the weakness in love you will also ."_

Opening his eyes Faustus watched the clock, an hour had past, blinking a bit recovering; the words of Zelda fit partially with the memories recalled, "Make no promises." , " Don't say words that are not sure or who will repent." Zelda had loved, had spoken these words, and now i don't wanted to be hurt again, to escape from her home the night before showed as a barrier.

But the situation that she said in the letter, as well as in remembrance still was not clear.

He had not the beloved at that moment past, admired his intelligence, devotion and power, certainly, sense of passion and lust. But love is not. Your past thoughts turned only to the title of priest disputed with Edward. However Zelda was always in the small circle of people that he liked to have close by. If it wasn't for Edward she would have been their first choice of wife, she had the qualities that most admired in a woman, in addition to momentum and pride, that the irritasse you was a valiant attribute .

"But what you're hiding from me Zelda?" He wondered to himself.

A knock at the door draws the attention of Faustus, who consents to allowing the entry.

"I'm leaving, but Ambrose said that you wanted my material for classroom of hellish creatures." Entering touching the door, Zelda left a folder under the table.

"Yes. Thank you will see it." - the priest rose, approaching, her eyes not looked directly - "You can explain to me what happened yesterday?"

"No, I can't." And it is a matter that concerns you.

"I know that something is wrong. And i'll end up discovering one time or another. Allow me to help her."

"I can't sleep." The voice get low, as a secret that if envergonhasse.

"Why?"

"We have our own demons Faustus. And some times they return."

"You could be more clearly instead of talking in riddles."

"There is an enigma. - she gives him a smile contained - but I'm taking care of it."

"I do not believe that autoflagelação is a solution."

"As I said, it concerns." Faustus wanted to press it and demand answers, but I knew by the way Zelda was acting that she felt on the defensive, their responses and the contact that avoided doing were proof enough.

Holding her face with one hand, he kisses her forehead, I wanted to feel again in full, without secrets or caveats.

“If his demons don't let sleep, I look. I will be happy to assist it."

"Thank You." She looks with a shallow smile on his lips. Leaving the leaving, Zelda knew that the visit the night before is still reflected in man, she did not want to worry trying to interfere in your life, to deal with their issues alone was something that he had learned with the death of the parents and remained, a trace of his personality.

Going through the corridors to the exit, she for seeing Sabrina, who find it follows in his direction. For more who wanted to forgive the niece and accept the words that the same would be to offer, everything that Zelda could feel was the trial of Edward, he was her beloved brother, but as well as the niece knew how to hurt her, even if you do not intentionally.

"Aunt Zelda, we can talk?"

"I'm busy, perhaps at another time." Crossing the young, the witch was held not to come back to look backwards.

"Aunt Zee, please." However Zelda has already crossed the doors, outside, the Ford Mustang black with Thomas leaning forward to was. "Thomas said not to follow me."

"I know and just gave a ride to his niece. But I must confess that I wanted to know how it was; you seem a little sad and Sabrina also does not seemed to me very happy."

"I feel confused and exhausted, but does not want to talk."

"You cannot deal with what is going, keeping everything to himself. We'll give you a ride and you tell me at least what happened between you and Sabrina."

" Thomas … "

"Come on Zelda. I know how much you care about her, if they are not the brigades and you still forgave, was something serious. Desabafe me. I am here." He held his hand.

"It is well."

Opening the door of the car the two were the property of the Academy behind, but the eyes of the director watched with fury.

At the same time in the house of the spellman, Lilith climbed the stairs up to the room of the guardian of the family, in a way that does not appreciated, felt in debt with the witch and listen to the conversation between the same and Faustus, confirmed what if Stolas hear, in the encounter with Graham

Opening the door to the room, entering the environment known, the demon starts to search for the origin of the sleepless nights; was definitely not a demon of sleep, there was no presence of interference, thumbing through The Satanic Bible in drawers, his gaze falls under the dresser, a solitary cup with a drink.

Taking the cup in his hands, Lilith drink the remaining liquid, a bitter taste takes account of her mouth, she recognized. It was strange and amazing at the same time.

"Even the most knights are immune to low blows." She saw the red loop saved.

Smiling devilishly, the woman disappeared.

After a silent path, Zelda exit the car shutting the door, Thomas accompanies until the entry steps, where you sit and making her roll her eyes, convinces him to sit next to her.

"And then what happened?"

"Sabrina and I have discussed, this was not the first time and I know that it will be the last."

"Because discussed ?"

"Mary Wardwell to her teacher, I helped with some hunters in your home. Everything went well, but Sabrina wished that I had communicated, to be able to help. By Satan, he is just a teenage witch."

"You ran danger being there, could have died. Acting without a coven, is almost suicidal."

"Yes, but also couldn't let her die."

"But this is not the reason for being hurt. What she said exactly?"

"She asked me to stop acting like her mother, because I am not."

"Zelda, I feel very much." He embraces.

"I always knew that she was not my own, but i created Thomas. Every day since the death of Edward and Diana. I took delivery of it. I was present… I… did hurt less."

"She is a teenager, does not know what it says. Sabrina loves you."

"But I am not in her mother. And those words hurt."

"I know what you feel and also know the weight of these words. Sabrina might not be our little girl, but she was placed in his way Zelda. And even not having generated, you love her and that's all that matters."

Zelda remained in silence, his head resting on the shoulder of the man, as well as in the past, Thomas was a precious friendship that kept the Academy. After a few minutes the phone inside the house begins ringing, forcing to get up and move.

"Thank you, but the work calls me."

"See you soon."

"But don't follow me."

"I never did that."

Entering inside the house Zelda let; noting the door closes following back to the car, the wizard back one last look back.

"Our history not just my dear. It is only a matter of time"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Occult Academy of Arts 10:00 p.m.

"Busy Blackwood? Lilith appeared in the room, her heels echoing on the ground."

"Always. What we want, Sabrina is not here at the moment and that extract those damned hunters you are free."

"No, I'm here because of his teacher. I saw them sooner."

"I said that I do not like to be observed. Faustus returned his gaze to the demon."

"I know. But I don't care. I Stolas be eyes on her after the incident and discovered something very interesting."

"And what would that be?"

"Zelda was speaking the truth when he said that there was asleep, the conversation he had with her, was similar to that which had with the director Graham." Her face illuminated, while the man's hands closed into fists.

"I don't understand where you want to go."

"Lucky Bansko Sequuntur postea found in a glass of wine. If it was good at Herbology and latin must remember this herb."

"Yes, nightmares of yore. If you get the creation of nightmares."

"Not exactly she manipulates the mind, brings to the fore the worst memories already lived and transform it into a continuing nightmare of repetitions. But this is not a common herb in America, is little cultivated, even more in Greendale."

"Then how she ended up in a glass of wine in the house of Zelda? "

"There was a red loop of this, I do not believe that you are the author. It is a common weed in Britain."

"Graham a poisoned?" The expression of the wizard became an austere.

"A surprise to me. Give it to Zelda and she will be alright." She throws a small bag with a red powder.

"Because you help ?" No More Squinting watched attentive to curvilinear figure.

"For us quits. Now it is your turn to move in this game of chess. Thomas Graham is more dangerous than we imagined, act before a new movement." The woman smile fading.

Grabbing the sachet Faustus the dissolved into a canteen with a bit of cognac, guarding it with me. However before handing the Zelda he needed to make a visit.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Had discovered the wizarding address so that Lilith will inform you of his return, however, only now a visit was really necessary. The house was at some distance from the town, a backyard open and a two-storey building. Before they reached the door, Thomas emerged following in his direction.

"Faustus Blackwood. That I have to visit? The face of Thomas was neutral expressions, but Faustus knew that meeting didn't please none of the two.

"Without scenarios, we are just the two of us. What do you want with the spellmans? And because poisoned Zelda with postea Lucky Bansko Sequuntur?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I only want the best for Zelda. Or to any one of the Spellmans."

"Induction nightmares does not seem to me a way to protect someone."

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about. And I believe that has no evidence." A cynical smile if unleashed in the last statement.

"I will not repeat, tapping a finger on it or make the cause something similar, even I have with you."

"Soon you that is the reason for all the suffering that she already spent either give me a lesson. Listen well, I won't move it. I've seen Zelda make mistakes and I am not prepared to see her commit again."

"Then it is what it is, you did not accept that she left him. You should know that if was not able to convince to marry in twenty years, would not be returning that would achieve."

"No idea of history that we have had or who live together." The eyes of Thomas shone with a cold and controlled anger.

"And even so she returned to Greendale. And for me. It does not seem that it was something very significant." The priest mocking.

"Was greater than anything you could offer! I was at her side when you were just an irresponsible and selfish bastard. When she suffered the accident, I held her hand day and night and brought back to life. You're just a mistake that Zelda insists naively."

"Accident?"

"You think you know, but has no idea who she really is or what happened."

"Maybe, but use the vulnerability of a woman does not seem to me also correct."

"You're just a nightmare from which she woke up." Before that Thomas could react, Faustus strikes you with a punch in the face, cutting his lower lip the knocking on the floor.

"If you keep away. There is a warning." With a look of contempt and anger the high priest disappeared.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"House of the Spellmans 11:30 p.m.

The coasts of Zelda burned with the new wounds and those of the previous night, wearing his nightshirt to hiding, the witch penteava the hair distractedly. He had not spoken with Sabrina right and sleep was the only escape that was.

"Satin has always been very well on you." A side smile formed on his face.

"Faustus, what are you doing here?"

"You said that you could not sleep. Brought something." He withdraws the canteen of metal in delivering.

"What is this?"

"Just a drink. Will help you."

"Why ?" She left the canteen in drawers.

"Because I don't like the scarlet on your skin the way that vi and I do not want to find it again." He was a few centimeters, like a snake approaching prey.

"Faustus i am not a child that needs care."

"I know. Just trust me."

"Trust? Where do you want to reach with this?"

"In you. Adverse to my nature I care about you."

"Trust is something that builds. Do not surrender."

"I hope so that you can build this bridge." He approaches with the left hand holding her face and kisses, a kiss slowly and unhurriedly.

"Be careful with what you want."

The green eyes stared deeply, as if trying to see inside.

"I know what I am talking about." The words that accompanied the brightness in their iris emanated certainty.

"You'd better go."

"Yes. We'll see tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night."

Disappearing, Zelda returned the loneliness of her room, sipping a drink from the canteen will bring, the taste was bitter and burned, arrepiando your skin. If pouring the effect of the drink seemed to make it more sleepy. "I trust you Faustus. But I do not owe." The witch mutters before falling asleep.

That night the tortuous memories not reached, your sleep outside quiet and smooth. When I wake up in the morning your first thought out touching his lips. **" Cursed be, Faustus Blackwood."**


	9. After You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back, guys. Now with a better translation for you.  
> Thank you very much to Lisnya who did the translation of this chapter and was very kind to me.  
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Author: ladydumaurier   
> Translation credit: Lisnya

“What are you thinking about?”Zelda asked, smoothing down her skirt, while Faustus observed her as he sat on his seat of swords.

“How do you know that I’m thinking about something?” His eyes wouldn’t look away from her.

“I can feel your eyes piercing through me.” Putting on her blue sating blouse, Zelda turned towards the man.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, if I can answer it.”

“The marks on your skin have almost disappeared but…”

“Faustus, I don’t want to explain what…”

“I don’t want you to explain to me why you do it, Zelda. What I want to know is how can you tolerate it? It’s a high level of pain, the leather scrapes the skin, it tears it. I know that you don’t use healing spells or anything else to alleviate the pain. So how?”

“I don’t remember having gotten this personal with each other, Faustus.”

“I’m asking you to confide in me.” His hands were wrapping around her waist.

“If I answer, you’re going to owe me a question, too.”

“A game of quid pro quo. I accept.”

There was still uncertainty in her green eyes, yet it seemed like a fair trade and she could definitely seize the moment.

“My mother died a few decades after Hilda was born. I cried with her, but a while later, my father called Edward and me. Valentin had disappeared in the world, he said that we needed to be strong and take care of Hilda, we couldn’t show our pain. I didn’t understand how I could hide it, until that moment, nobody had ever asked me to hide my pain.” - she moved away from the priest’s hands and towards the window. – “One day I was peeling an apple in the kitchen, distracted as I was, I cut myself. It was a deep cut, one that probably needed stitches. Yet I just stopped the bleeding and put a bandage on it, it hurt a lot. But I no longer felt the emotional pain.”

“And Edward didn’t chastise you? Your father?”

“No, my father had no idea and Edward, well, he knew that I needed to do it. But cuts leave scars and they’re easy to see. I stole my father’s whip when the cut healed, the leather could cause the same effect and be more discreet. When you allow yourself to feel pain, the pain you felt before stops existing, at least for a while.”

“You’re more complex than I imagined.” Faustus approaches her, moving the hair from her neck, kissing the exposed skin.

“I should go, my class begins in twenty minutes.”

“I’d like to extend time but I also have some matters to deal with. Today, I will question the captured witch hunters for the last time.”

“I thought you had already captured them?” Her green eyes met with his.

“No, after a conversation with the council I decided to take advantage of tonight so I could run a line detection with the blood. The full moon should strengthen the spell. Any descendant of which hunters will be revealed and those we track alive, will be killed. In the name of all the brothers of the night who were lost.

“Be careful.” – Zelda was looking into his eyes, but the moment she heard her voice, she regretted it, because she sounded worried- “May the Dark Lord guide your quest.”

She approached and sealed his lips with a light kiss, then she immediately moved away, picked up her stuff and closed the door.

Sitting once again in his seat, the priest reflected upon the last words the witch had said to him. During his marriage to Constance, he’d never heard something similar, certainly worry over appearances but never actual worry over him. The gesture pleased him.

“What do you feel, Zelda? What?” He asked himself.

On the other side of the Academy, Zelda was preparing to start her class. She met Ambrose in the hallway and gave him two books he would have to lend, one to Prudence and the other to Dorcas. She’d already been avoiding breakfast with her family, arriving earlier, but by the time she got to Faustus’s office, she didn’t find any of the three there.

“Since when do you lend your books to students?”

“I lend them depending on how they’re going to use them. In this case, they’re only for academic use.”

“I didn’t know you were close to them.”

“It is my duty to interact with my students. Now give them the books, I need to start my class.”

“Have a good lecture, aunt Zee.”

After the choir, Zelda only had classes during the two first hours, she would get home early. Her relationship with Sabrina was still cordial, yet she still felt the need to be more present, to put her to bed, give her advice or simply ask about her day. Returning her attention to her class, the witch was focused for the rest of the time.

______________________________________________________________

**Spellman Residence**

When she got home, Zelda found Hilda in her work costume in the kitchen, rolling her eyes.

“You arrived early, Zelds.” The younger sister was smiling, a bit nervous.

“Yes, I didn’t have a student delay me and nothing else came up. But why the remark?” Her eyes were fixed on her.

“No reason.”

“Hilda.” Her voice was getting more serious.

The sound of a car parking sounded, before the younger sister was able to say anything.

“Well, then, I’ll be on my way. Cerberus came to get me.” She tried to cross the hallway, but Hilda was stopped by her sister.

“Oh, no. I still haven’t formally met your boyfriend.” A satisfied smile formed on her lips.

“How about you meet him some other moment?”

“I think that this is a perfect moment.” Zelda headed for the door, with her sister right behind her.

“Could you please be polite?” She brought her hands together to beg.

“I’m always pleasant.”

The bell rang only once before the door opened, the man in front of her seemed surprised to meet the older sister in front of him.

“Good evening, I’m here to pick up Hilda.”

“I know, I am her sister.”

“Zelda, this is Cerberus and this here is Zelda, my sister.”

“Nice to meet you.” The bookstore owner smiled.

“Hilda has already spoken to me about you. And despite me asking her to stop, she seems intent to continue your relationship.”

“I don’t intend to hurt Hilda. She is special.”

“Nobody ever has the intention to hurt anyone, yet people do. Hilda is my sister and I will only give you one piece of advice. If you hurt her in any way, I will make sure to permanently send you to hell.”

“Zelda!”

“Have a good afternoon.” Zelda smiled, as Hilda pushed her boyfriend outside, trying to explain what had just happened.

Closing the door, lighting a cigarette and serving herself a glass of cognac, Zelda was just relaxing in her armchair, when she heard the noise of the door opening again.

“Did you forget something, Sister?”

“Not really. But we need to talk.”

“You! What are you doing here?” Zelda got up, meeting with the image of Mary Wardwell in front of her.

“I saw your sister leaving, she told me you were here.”

“I don’t believe we have anything to discuss.” Zelda didn’t hide her distaste at the presence of the other woman.

“Yes, we do –she made a small pause- Sabrina.”

“Did something happen to her?” Her chest suddenly tightened with fear,

“Yes and no. You yourself can answer that question.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sabrina has been more distracted lately, even sad I would dare to say. She told me that you got in a fight and I know it’s none of my business, but…”

“You are right for the first time since you first opened your mouth, it’s none of your business. It’s a family matter.” Zelda wasn’t inclined to continue.

“I worry about her and the distance between you has affected her. You are an important figure to her.”

“I know who I am to my niece, I am only letting her grow up.”

“She is going to end up getting in trouble if she doesn’t have any guidance.”

“Like you really care about her problems. Ever since I met you, you have participated in every mess she got in. You even encouraged her.”

“I know that my methods of protecting her are different than yours but we both promised Edward we would take care of her.”

“I don’t need you to remind me of the promises I made. Sabrina is my niece and I love her.”

“How nice of you to remember that. Now, act according to your words.”

“You have a lot of nerve to come to my house and tell me how to treat my niece.”

“I see that cordiality is not a trait all Spellmans possess. I thought we got along better than that.”

“I may have helped to save your life but never think for a second that I wouldn’t be able to end it.”

Lilith didn’t tolerate threats and the conversation was getting more heated than she’d planned for; the truth is that she wouldn’t have found herself in that situation had Sabrina not distanced herself from her after the fight with Zelda, as if she felt she’d been betraying her aunt by getting close to her. Zelda was admirable in many aspects, from the beauty of her face, to the nerve she had and her ability to hold an argument, but a threat wasn’t something the Mother of Demons would tolerate.

“You had better measured your words more carefully. You wouldn’t want to have me as an enemy.” She grabbed Zelda’s arm, felt the cold of her white skin, as Zelda’s green irises followed her.

Once again, Zelda felt an energy similar to the one she’d felt during the exorcism and now she managed to identify it’s source: Wardwell. The excommunicated witch was more powerful than she let on, but as the facade broke, Zelda also removed a bit the friendly, inoffensive mask she was wearing.

“This conversation is over. Get out of my house now!” Twisting herself out of the witch’s grasp, she kept a firm looked towards her.

“Yes, have a good afternoon.”

Seeing the other woman leave, Zelda finished her thoughts to herself; regardless of the words her niece had said, she loved her and couldn’t continue being indifferent, she wasn’t helping herself or Sabrina in that way and she also needed to discover who Mary Wardwell was. She couldn’t be only an excommunicated witch Edward had taken in.

“Who is that woman?”

The hours went by slowly, Ambrose was the first one to get back, he seemed upset and Zelda thought about going to him, but he guarded his personal life and she didn’t want to impose on her nephew. Ambrose knew that he could talk to her if he wanted to. Hilda was the second one to arrive, she was in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea. Zelda could hear her hum, arriving in the parlour with a smile on her face.

“I see you had a good day at work, Hilda.”

“Yes. And despite your threats earlier, Cerberus invited me to go out with him again. We’ll go to the movies.”

“A place full of mortals. Be careful.”

“I know, I will take care of myself.”

“Are you reading the material I gave you?”

“I am, it is a bit exaggerated Zelds.”

“I hope you’ll make good use of it.”

The front door opened again, but the steps were leading directly to the stairs, heading upstairs. Getting up from her chair, Zelda breathed deeply, leaving her sister who was now busying herself with dinner.

When Sabrina opened the door to her room, a small golden glow reflected on her pillow. A bracelet with runes and other symbols, the young girl recognized the object, which had been all but forgotten in her jewelry box. Zelda had given it to her for her first birthday. It was enchanted and it adjusted in size, even though she was older now.

“You should start wearing it again. With these hunters and Satan knows what else is loose in this town, a witch needs to be protected.” Zelda said, standing at the door.

“Aunt Zee.” - the teenager smiled - “Can we talk?”

“If you wish.” Entering the room, Zelda sat on the bed, next to her niece.

“Forgive me aunt, I never should have spoken to you the way I did. I was angry and I got out of hand.”

“I was also angry, Sabrina. And maybe that was why she had raised her voice more than she thought she should have.”

“No, Ambrose was right. He said I was cruel to you and I really was. You always took care of me and I’m acting like an ingrate.”

“Sabrina, you are no longer a child and I think that it is a bit difficult for me to accept that you are no longer my little girl. Sabrina, you are powerful and you mean well but you can’t help or interfere in the lives of others and I need you to know that.”

“Thank you.” Sabrina suddenly hugs her.

“I know that I am not Diana, I am not your mother. But that doesn’t mean that I care less.

Sabrina, in that instant, felt like that little girl that used to run to her aunt’s arms when other kids said anything about her not having her mother. Zelda was always there to comfort her and to pick up her pieces.

“You should better go take a bath now, your aunt Hilda almost has dinner ready.” As she got up to head towards the door, Zelda turned only once to look at her niece and see her smiling.

When she got downstairs, Ambrose was hurrying through the parlour with Luke.

“Is there a problem, Ambrose?” She’d just gotten down the stairs, to see him putting on his blazer.

“Yes, there was an invite from Father Blackwood. But I can’t go into detail, aunt Zee.”

“Does it have anything to do with the detection line?”

‘How do you know?” Luke seemed surprised.

“It doesn’t matter. What is happening?”

“The prisoners have made a claim. In the church of Riverdale. We have to go.” Luke explained, as the two headed out.

Zelda knew that Thomas was probably one of the claimants, her friend was from the coven the witches belonged to and if there was one thing he hated, that was witch hunters. **“Blood is paid with blood. And as long as they live, they’re a threat to us”**. The speech he’d made in London resonated in her memory.

“I only hope innocent blood won’t be shed.”

______________________________________________________________

Church of Night

The council gathered together next to the priest, five men, all of them dressed in black, with a small black diamond brooch left on their chests. The wooden table was long, across from them were Daryl, Thomas and three more men. Daryl was doing the prosecution, because despite the fact that they were in Greendale territory, no witch there had been killed, so that gave Riverdale the right to judge the witch hunters.

“This is absurd, we were the ones who captured them. One of our witches was attacked. Since the threat was contained in Greendale, it is unacceptable to claim our work.” Argued the man sitting on Faustus’s right side.

“ I believe that the dead bodies trump an attack. Other than that, mortals were also killed, our coven didn’t participate but we want answers, we are not going to be made responsible for the actions of others.” Said a young guy, looking no older than thirty years old, with wavy hair down to his shoulders.

“ I don’t suppose you’re accusing us for the deaths of the mortals?” The same man next to Faustus spoke again.

“No, we only want the same thing as you, that those responsible are punished according to witch law.” Daryl concluded.

“We captured them, we interrogated them until their bodies could no longer take it and we kept them imprisoned. Why didn’t you show up earlier? The Dark Lord is clear on this subject: the laws allow for a period of maximum three days for the announcement.” Faustus said, getting up from his chair.

“Yes, it was a mistake. Nevertheless, the laws are clear in saying that blood is paid with blood. It is the most important law, the witches of Riverdale, much like Connor, the young victim who was murdered near Greendale, belonged to this coven. Therefore, the laws in the profane scriptures side with us.” Thomas says, like a lawyer making his closing argument. A silence spreads over the room when Ambrose enters with Luke, everyone stood up, yet they remained silent.

“Daryl, I believe that we both want the safety of our covens, even if it goes against my wishes. I will agree to hand over the prisoners, if two of my mentees are allowed to accompany them. We don’t doubt your word, but every safety measure is necessary in times like these.”

Sending escort wasn’t something that was commonly done, none of the councilors of the Church of Night would allow the intrusion of outside members, but Faustus could see on the other priest’s face that he was exhausted, even if his councilors disagreed, Daryl would accept.

“ I accept.”

“Mordecai, take Daryl and the others to the prisoners.” Faustus said, and he dispensed some more formalities and pleasantries, ordering the older man to follow with the others.

“Yes, Father.” Gentlemen, follow me.

Retiring before the others, Faustus gives one last look to Luke and Ambrose. Thomas’s behavior during his speech and the change in plans did not please him at all. Arriving in his office, he closed the door with a bang.

“Blessed bastard.” His voice betrayed his annoyance.

“Things didn’t turn out as you expected them to, did they? The chair behind the priest’s desk turned to reveal the image of Zelda in a black dress.

“No, that unblessed.” - Faustus said, hitting his fist on the table - He is taking the prisoners. 

“Thomas was among them.” She answered.

“Oh, yes, he gave a great speech. He doesn’t even belong to these lands! Did you tell him something?”

“No, we haven’t seen each other in the last few days. I heard Ambrose and Luke talk when they were leaving. I imagined that Thomas would have something to do with the problem.”

“Is that why you’re here?”

“Yes, I imagined you would be in this state. He may be a bit extreme when it comes to witch hunters. Faustus, you can’t be in this state.” She got up, going to stand in front of the man.

“I lost the chance to exterminate the danger that is surrounding my coven, so give me one reason why I wouldn’t be weary.”

“Maybe it would be better if a different coven took care of this matter.”

“Why? Do you think we are not capable of not…”

“No!” - she says, grabbing him by the shoulders - “For Satan’s sake, Faustus, you are the High Priest, in a witch hunt, you would be the target. And, if you’ve forgotten, you have a son that needs you alive. Alive.”

“I believe that you’ve already heard similar words, he got sarcastic.”

“Yes, but if something happened to me, Hilda would take care of Sabrina and Ambrose. My niece and nephew wouldn’t find themselves alone. Your son no longer has Constance, only toy. And this coven doesn’t need to lose yet another High Priest.”

The shine in Zelda’s eyes was vivid and he knew that she was right in part, but she was also emotional. The sincerity in her words took him by surprise, they weren’t calculated, they came out spontaneously.

“You are not somebody I would be willing to lose.”

The grave voice and the blue eyes catching up with hers were all Zelda needed to hear, securing his face in her hands, she kissed him with a kiss that even she had no idea she needed so badly. Faustus’s hands were bringing her closer, their bodies colliding with one another, the witch’s body lying down against the table.

Knockings on the door stopped after being ignored, forcing the man on the other side of the door to open it himself.

“Am I interrupting something?” Thomas said, his eyes a few meters away from the couple.

“Thomas.” Said Zelda, breaking the kiss, her hands letting go of Faustus’s face, pushing at his shoulders.

Blackwood was smiling at the man.

“Yes, you are interrupting. But what do I owe this invasion in my office?” Letting go of Zelda, he went to stand in front of her.

“Just wanted to let you know that we were leaving and that we are going to return your boys tomorrow morning.”

“Thanks for letting me know, I will await the news in the morning.”

“Be careful, I don’t want to see you getting hurt by the same mistakes.” The warlock’s eyes were focusing on Zelda, who felt the bitterness of the words in her skin. Out of all the men she’d been with, he’d truly been the one to see her through when she’d been in pieces.

As he left, Thomas left Faustus satisfied, while Zelda was rather puzzled.

“I’d better leave.”

“No, not tonight. You are not going to run away.”

“I’m not running away.”

“Yes, you are. You are thinking about his words.”

“It’s complicated.”

“No, it’s not. Just stay. No matter what, I won’t do anything to hurt her.”

Taking the witch’s hands in his, Faustus transported them both to his room. In a matter of seconds, all the candles on the commode were lit.

“You are always between the iron and the silver. Your values and beliefs were forged like armor against the weight of the world and what you expect is for it to strike against you. Strong as iron. And yet your desires shine like silver, with the things that you want to have and to allow yourself.”

“Faustus… I…”

“Just give me permission, Zelda.”

Zelda closed her eyes, she felt his hands opening her dress’s zipper, his hot lips kissing her cleavage, a chill ran down her spine. She turned around, her eyes met him, she undid his tie and rolled it around her right hand. The witch took off his jacket, his vest and his white shirt. Her hands slid over his chest, feeling him, as though she was mapping every centimeter.

As she kissed him, the gentleness of his touch got lost in an eager hunger for desire. As he brought her towards him, Faustus felt his belt coming off, soon, only his boxers covered his body. Shoving him towards the bed, Zelda placed herself on top of him, she undid her red bra, leaning her body so the warlock could kiss and bite her breasts, her moans getting louder and louder. Faustus’s hands were creating a path of marks, due to the pressure that got more and more possessive. His strong grip on her ass made Zelda arch her back, forced them to change positions.

“Even if beauty had to be won on merit, you would be beautiful.” His grave voice said, before he started tracing a path of kisses, from her lips, to between her ribs, tearing the only piece of lace that still covered her body, his eyes once again delighted at the image of the witch, her hair messy and her face red.

Sinking his tongue in her hot, sweet entrance, Faustus decided that Zelda Spellman was his favorite taste.

“Damn your mouth, Faustus.” The witch’s breath was getting shorter.

“Just making up for what your beautiful mouth gave me earlier in the Academy. It would be unfair not to reciprocate.” At that, he stuck two fingers in her, going faster and faster, circling her clitoris and hitting her G spot.

Zelda’s body shuddered, her hands thoroughly disheveling the man’s hair.

“Faustus, I need you… I need you… inside of me… I…”

“Not yet, dear.”

He pulled the two fingers he had inside of her and a frustrated moan escaped her. The priest offered them to her and she licked them, tasting her own flavor. Two consecutive slaps hit her by surprise, he grabbed and scratched her back, like the claws of a predator.

“No more gentleness.” He said, biting down on her earlobe.

Pulling her arms above her head, he grabbed them with one hand, his blue irises completely devouring her. Removing his boxers, he placed himself between her legs, his erection against her sensitive entrance.

“Faustus…”

“Do you need something?” He smiles, kissing and biting her neck.

“You. Only you… Your Highness.” She pronounced his title, her voice disappearing.

“Your prayers may be answered.”

He begins to move faster, filling her in a brute manner, deeper and deeper inside her. Her screams and moans of release appeared a symphony orchestrated by hungry, open kisses that would leave bruises the next day. Calling his name, Zelda reached the climax, and felt him come right after her and collapsing by her side.

“Having lost those prisoners doesn’t seem so bad.” He turned towards her so he could look at her, kissed her shoulder.

“Yes, there are advantages to having you alive.” She smiled.

“And you mean to enjoy them.”

“As long as I can hold your interest.”

“ What does that mean?” He frowned.

“How long before me were you with another woman?”

“Are you sure you want to waste your question on something insignificant?”

“I will decide what is insignificant.”

“A year, I think, right after Constance announced her pregnancy. After two miscarriages, I didn’t react very well. I ended up in New York, where I met a witch in a bar, it was only one night.”

“Only the one night?”

“Yes. Despite my appetites, I have my responsibilities. And as I said, it had no significance.”

“I imagine.

“And how about you? When was your last time?”

“Chicago, two years ago. His name was Peter O’Brien, but he lasted a bit longer than one night.”

“How long?”

“Seven months, I met him in the Opera. Hilda had gone to accompany Sabrina in a trip with some mortals.”

“And why did it end?”

“First of all he wasn’t a warlock and second, we had different priorities. It would be a mistake to let it become more serious.”

“This pleases me.” He moved a strand of hair that fell in front of her green eyes.

“It pleases me, too.” She gave him a quick kiss, sealing his lips.

“I was thinking about the dance of the Spring Equinox. I’d like for you to come with me.”

“Faustus, I don’t know that it would be right, Constance died but a few months ago. I don’t want to be the subject of discussions.”

“I am the High Priest and you are but professor at the Academy, but also my son’s Night Mother. There’s no reason for them to talk.” He pulled her on top of his body.

“If I accept, you won’t be able to touch me in a way that won’t be professional.”

“Are you provoking me?”

“I am entertaining myself.”

“So, you accept?”

“You had some good arguments, but the dance is three weeks away. You can give me a few more, I think.” She whispered in his ear.

“I will give you all the arguments you desire.”

As they kissed, the two continued to play a game and neither of them knew with any certainty where it would lead them. Zelda wouldn’t spend the night and Faustus wouldn’t admit that the worry and the memories that had been revealed to him had impacted him more than he’d wanted.

______________________________________________________________

Spellman Residence, 06:30 a.m.

“Good morning, aunt.” Sabrina entered the kitchen.

“Good day, love.” Hilda answered, giving her a plate with scrambled eggs.

“Where is aunt Zelda?”

“I’m here. I just slept a bit more than I expected. Good morning, dear.” Zelda appeared, in a royal blue dress.

“Good morning, aunt Zee. You came home late.”

“As I said, Sabrina, yesterday I had an appointment to attend.” Zelda sat and served herself a cup of coffee.

“I know.” - the niece turned her eyes towards her aunt. – “Wait a second, is that a bite in your neck?”

Hilda was coming closer, together with the teenager.

“Damn him.” Zelda said, knowing that from that moment on, she wouldn’t have any peace.


End file.
